All That Truly Matters
by Dark Hikari Twilight
Summary: Yugi's friends are pairing off around him, leaving him alone most of the time. What happens when Malik and Ishizu return to Domino City, bringing an unknown guest...? Yaoi YugiYami Marik.
1. New Beginings

This fic will be romantic/fluffly but also have a darker/angsty part.

Ok….I decided to try my hand at Yugioh Yaoi fanfiction. No this is not a Tea bashing fic. I'm not her biggest fan by any means (and I do find her rather annoying at times) she's still a good friend of yugi's. I don't mind fics that have her other wise…this just isn't one of them. Now I don't claim to be an expert on the series but I have seen most of the stuff up through what they are currenly showing on WB. I've also found a site that allowed me to read what happens further on in episode sums. So yes I know that this doesn't completely align with cannon material

Spoiler for end of series

including the fact yami leaves n such

end

But hey Shrugs this is fanfiction after all. Anyway the main pairing is Yugi/Yami Marik. Others are Mai/Joey, Serenity/Tristan, Duke/Ryou, Bakura/Tea, Yami/Seto. I will probably pair up Malik with someone…just haven't decide who yet (will not be oc!) Maybe some can help make a suggestion. tries to think up possiblities anyway on with the fic please tell me how you liked it.

Yugi took the pale hand lying in the bed beside him and closed his eyes. A single tear fell down his cheek. He had to stay strong, but all the tubes and wires flowing out of the body didn't help. He placed his head on the bed.

It was a simple winter day. Yugi was late coming home from school because he had been placed on the planning committee for the Senior prom. They had just had a two hour long argument on who would be the DJ and again Yugi had been the neutral party. Eventually getting them to agree that this was a romantic dance and not the kind they usually threw after basketball games.

Though honestly even though he was helping to plan it Yugi wasn't planning on going to the prom. It was a couple's thing and well Yugi didn't have another half. And doubt he ever would. He was a councilor and a good friend. You know the kind the ones that make such a good friend you couldn't bare to loose them so you fend off all idea of anything more and go in search of someone else.

Most of the rest of the group had someone else. Joey and Mai were the first couple to hook up. It was obvious to everyone who knew them that it would just be a matter of time. And with Joey happy in love he slacked off a bit with his sister. Who had ended up with Tristan. She kept apologizing to Duke but he just smiled and said it was ok. They'd later find out that he had been dating Ryou for a while now. That was an interesting day actually.

Yugi's PoV

Me Joey and Ryou had 'discovered' Yami and Seto. It was this fancy tournament on a cruise ship Seto had set up. Of course he is the one that assigned the sleeping quarters and yep he and Yami shared a room. I was a little suspicious at that to begin with but it made sense later. I was to room with Ryou. Anyway I needed to find Yami to give him a few things he accidentally left with me. Ryou came with me and Joey caught us in the hall. The plan being to give Yami his stuff and see if he wanted to get lunch with us.

Well when I got there I knocked on the door and go no answer. I knew Yami was in there so that was odd. I called to him still nothing. Then I heard a scream. It sounded like it came from Seto. I tried the door- unlocked and flew in.

Now according to most people I was suppose to be innocent enough not to understand what to men like that were doing. Seto's legs up over Yami's the sheets tangled about them. But I'm not as innocent as most people make me out to be.

They still hadn't noticed us. Joey was in shock. I took his arm and pulled him out of the room Ryou though just blushed and walked out with him. I sat Yami's stuff down inside the door. We would have a talk later about this.

We end up finding out that the tournament was a one year anniversary celebration for the two. And upon finding out the group (including Joey after he snapped out of it) was ok with it Ryou and Duke came out as well.

Normal PoV

Even Tea and Bakura had paired up. As Yami put it "It took the friendship queen to tame the tomb robber" But back to the story at hand. As this isn't about how the others found love. This is about how are little Yugi found it.

Now on this normal winter day Yugi was walking home alone. He'd been alone a lot more lately. Being the only one single. He didn't mind though he was truly happy for the others. He shivered a bit and pulled his coat closer too him. Walking past the shops and seeing the other nameless couples Yugi had to admit that he was a little lonely.

Head turned down he picked up his pace not even noticing when he ran into someone. He tried to balance himself but to late he went down on top of them. "Sorry" he exclaimed as he stood up not noticing who he had ran over then extended a had to the person he had knocked over.

At first sight he thought it had been Malik, Ishizu's brother and fellow hikari. But then he took in the features and realized it had been Marik. Yugi was about to jump expecting him to explode with anger but he just sat there and sighed. A sad look on his face. He took Yugi's hand and stood.

Yugi pressing all sense aside couldn't feel any danger from the situation. Part of him was telling him he should run and run hard the other part though. The stronger part told him this is exactly where he should be.

"What are you doing here back in town?" Yugi asked leaving "not going to cause problems are you?" part out of the question.

Marik looked at Yugi. "You probably wont believe me after what I did but I'm here to watch over Malik and Ishizu. They moved here earlier this week into that house pointing across the street. I realized what I had done to them to you was wrong but I didn't think they would forgive me. So I'm doing what I can to help protect them." He said looking down.

Yugi stood there frozen. Marik was serious there was no doubt in his mind. To others his trust might seem naïve but again he's not as naïve or innocent as people believe him to be. Few knew Yugi was an empath and he could feel the sadness and loneliness radiating from him.

At that moment Yugi through caution to the wind and wrapped his arms around Marik. "I believe you" he said in a simple whisper. And in that whisper his and Marik's whole life changed. Yugi stepped back and watched as the unshed tears in Marik's face started to fall. He simply took his hand and started to pull on him.

"Common lets go get something to eat." He said.

Marik looked up at him. "You mean you want to hang out with me?" he said shocked.

"Why not?" Yugi said with his signature smile.

Marik couldn't help it he smiled back "Now that's much better. Common" Yugi turned to pull him along and Marik followed.

"Anything imparticular you're hungry for?" Yugi said letting go of Marik's had and falling in beside him.

"Um…I've always wanted to try pizza" the Egyptian stated.

"Then pizza it is!" Yugi exclaimed.

Marik couldn't remember being happier. And it continued like this for a few months. Yugi would hang out with Marik while his friends spent time with their loved ones. Yugi tried to talk Marik into talking to the others, including Malik and Ishizu. But fear of rejection from the group kept him from it. And Yugi don't push it. Honestly not sure how his friends would react. They had been scared my Marik.

So Yugi grew to enjoy his time with Marik greatly. He felt relaxed in the others presence in a way he wasn't around his other friends. Marik didn't expect him to constantly be happy and cheerful. He was able to release his worries and fears finally. They would play duel monsters (yugi normally won). Amongst other games. Watch movies. Even just sit in each others presences and read.

"Hey Marik you know how to fight right?" said Yugi off handly one day.

"Well ummm..yah…why?" Marik said confused.

"Teach me please?" said Yugi on his knees.

"If…you want…But are you sure? The only style I know is ancient Egyptian…you could really get hurt…."said Marik.

"I trust you not to hurt me Marik….and I'm not that weak you know. Plus I have to learn something to be able to enter the program I want to in college." Yugi blushed.

Marik blinked "And what has our little Yugi decided to be?" he teased as Yugi blushed harder.

"Um…mumble….."

"What was that?" Marik said with a grin.

"Video game designer……" said Yugi finally putting his head down waiting to be laughed at..

"Hmm I bet you would be good at it." Marik thoughtfully.

"You really think so? I've been afraid to tell people that because I'm afraid they'd laugh at me…there are so many in the field…..and most thinking I'm going to waste my life playing games of some sort or another" Yugi said with a sigh.

"Hey if it's really what you want to do I'll support you, and I know your grandpa and other friends will too. You have the imagination and the calculated mind needed to succeed in that business. "Marik placed his hand on Yugi's should physically showing his support.

"Thanks that means a lot coming from you Marik." Yugi said quietly. the blush still on his face.

"Hehe my opinion shouldn't matter that much. Remember I'm the crazy psycho Yami who wanted to take over the world. I am happy to help though. But why do you need to know martial arts to get into the program?" Marik said confused.

Yugi shook his head "Don't say things like that Marik…you're a completely different person now. A good person if even if you wont let anyone else but me know it. As for why I need training its one of the pre recs. For the program seeing as so many people want to get into it. Something about being better able to understand the human body with that kind of training…the flow and such. "

"We've had this conversation a thousand times." Marik sighed. "I'll concede today" as his sigh turned to a grin. "but I'll be happy to help you out Yugi." As the smile reached his eyes glad he could bring joy to the only one who could bring it to him.

Then Yugi by instinct did something that would change their relationship forever. After muttering "Thank You" to the Egyptian blonde he lean up on his toes and kissed him…not on the cheek or forehead…but on the lips. But as soon as he did it he realized what he had done. He pulled back his blush returning with a vengeance as his quickly muttered 'sorry' and turned to go.

Marik was shocked by the action and thus froze unable to move until Yugi was a good two feet away from him. He did see the tears brimming in the boy's eyes as he reached up and touched his lips. Then as his foots steps sounded Marik was smacked back into reality. As he looked Yugi was quickly moving away.

Marik broke out in a run to catch the boy by the hand. "Dear Ra please don't be sorry" Marik said as he swung Yugi around, now noticing the tears in his eyes.

Yugi just looked up at Marik with confusion in his eyes. "I don't think I could take it if you were sorry." Marik said. The kiss had released feelings deep inside, locked up so tight he didn't know he had them. Subconsciously knowing they could cause him harm.

Yugi wiped the tears forming from his eyes, and stared up at Marik, almost frightened by the sheer emotion showing in the usually masked eyes. It made him gasp and he felt Marik's lips upon his again.

This time the kiss wasn't as hasty as the last time. Yugi tentatively wrapped his arms around Marik as Marik did the same to them. Not breaking till they both needed air. They pulled apart- arms still wrapped around each other. Looking upon each other until Yugi's legs collapsed and he leans his head on Marik's chest.

"I've wanted to do that for so long…" Yugi sighed as Marik's stroked his angel's hair.

Marik's heart swelled he didn't deserve this precious creature that had fallen from heaven and saved him. But yet here he was holding the angel in his arms.

"Does this mean I can call you my boyfriend?" Marik asked.

Yugi's heart skipped a beat.."Of course" he said capturing Marik's lips again.

Marik held him tighter. Trying to mark him with his very soul. He knew at that moment if he ever lost Yugi he would loose his life.

Yugi pulled back and then placed his head again on Marik's chest. "Well this is certainly going to make the lessons interesting." He said while issuing a giggle.

"What!?! I would never take advantage of a student…even one as beautiful as you." Marik said with a smile on his face.

But Yugi's face fell a little bit.

"What is it?" Marik said his voice turning to concern.

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?" Yugi said.

"Yes, and I think I always have…" He said

---------------------------------

Ok chappie end! Gawh its so fluffy! I didn't know I could write such fluff but apparently I can….but more angst (and fluff) to come. So stay tune and please review and save the little bunnies thanx


	2. Merry Christmas

Ok here's the next chappie. I meant it out for Christmas but I'm two days late…don't yell I work retail at sears so my hours have been hectic lately…

To all the reviewers thank you. I'm glad you liked the fic.

Dagger Maxwell- I hope you like the fluff content of this chap. It high! And yah I don't like to have "this happens for no reason". It kinda ruins the fic. Rushing things isn't fun either. Drawing out emotions takes time.

Dragon Shadows- As for the bunnies thing…its an inside joke. I had a BESM (Big Eyes Small Mouth- rpg game) Character who was a writer, evil and sadistic, she threatened to torture little white fluffy bunnies if she didn't get a good review. She's stayed as a muse and comes out from time to time….

Tiger Witch- I love Yami Marik/ Yugi stuff. Actually I tend to like the non-standard pairings (IE Yugi/Yami, Seto/Joey, Bakura/Ryou, Malik/Marik, Yami/Seto) There is so much of that out there. Not that I /don't/ like some of those fics I just like the ones that don't fit so nicely together. I'm also a big fan of Yugi/Seto fics and Bakura/Yami fics. So if anyone knows of some good ones of those let me know k?

Oh and as to who gets hurt…that will probably be revealed in 4 more chapters…if you don't figure it out before then .

Now on with the show!

It was getting cold out and Christmas was coming fast. Marik was walking down the streets cursing the weather. It never got this cold in Egypt…there should be a law against it. He had – as the television and radio and every shop and street light he'd seen let him know- that this holiday called Christmas was coming up. Something about celebrating the birth of some savior that died 2000 years ago. Something about a miracle he pulled off that saved the world or something. Oh and then there was that fat man that had those reindeer things. He brought presents to good kids or something. But all Marik understood was that he needed to go on a diet.

Well anyway whatever the reason it seemed like a good way of spending a lot of money on his Koi. He had gotten a job to past the time, and had nothing but minimal bills to take care of, thus had built himself up a good bit of extra money. He couldn't believe it had been a month. He knew he didn't deserve the angel that had landed in his lap, but by Ra he wasn't going to give him up for anything. Though right now Yugi was with his friends. At a party no less to celebrate his Yami's 2nd yr anniversary to that reincarnation of the High Priest. Like he didn't see /that/ one coming. It had been the same 5000 years ago. Even Malik was there. The good seemed easy to accept Marik. It almost gave him hope that one day, he would be accepted as well.

But no matter. Right now he was alone. And shopping, his eye twitching as he reminded himself he was doing this for Yugi. And that Yugi would not be happy if he sent that screaming spoiled brat to the shadow realm. Even if it would do her some good.

That was when he spotted it. A stuffed Dark Magician. Marik's face broke out into a smile as the shop keeper placed it on the shelf next to the plushie Celtic Guardian. See Yugi had wanted this particular plushie for a long time. But /he/ had been the one to make the dark magician so popular. And in turn cause every store to quickly sell out of the thing. Marik reasoned with Yugi that he could probably write the company and get them to send him one for free see as he was the one that made it so popular but Yugi wouldn't do it.

So with a quick grace Marik walked over and plucked up the doll. He held it in his hands. $9.99 (Sorry not good with Yen). Not bad. He took it up to the counter and paid for it giving the clerk a smile. Damn Yugi really was getting to him. He was going soft…not that he minded honestly. He clutched the sack in his hand, and left the store.

He walked down the street and noticed a shop and grinned. It was a leather store, and well stocked, atleast that's the way it looked on the outside. He stepped in to it swiftly. He might just pick up something for himself as well. And he walked down the aisles, a short girl with red hair and blue eyes asked if he needed any assistance.

He looked down at her a second then ask "Do you have any 28/26 pants?" he asked her. She gave him a confused looked "Sorry we don't carry children's clothing" she said. Marik just shook his head. "No its for a..friend of mine. For Christmas"

"Oh, well if you want you can pick out a style and we can have them special made. Its just a 5 dollar extra charge"

Marik nodded "Alright." And went about looking at the different styles.

He eventually decided on a pair that were laced up the sides, low riders. Which had studs around the ankles and belt. $75

He also picked up a leather trench coat for himself for 200 and another collar for Yugi. It had a golden phoenix on it. Marik had learned that one of Yugi's favorite creatures was the phoenix $20. Its story had captivated him even at an early age. It was in the woman's section but he had found another leather top that he knew would fit well on Yugi. $50. He felt guilty for spending more on himself then his Koi in the store.

The woman in formed him that his request would be ready in 2 weeks. A week before Christmas, plenty of time.

He left the shop. Ready to head home. As he walked though he passed a jewelry store, he gave it no mind until something caught his eye. He looked over at the window saw it. A simple gold pendant, on a simple gold chain. The pendant how ever was an Egyptian character. Love to be precise. Marik dashed into the store and asked to have the necklace. The store keeper blinked at the sudden intrusion into the store but happily nodded and retrieved the item. $250 pure 24K gold. Marik didn't care though. He quickly handed out the money and took the necklace in its black velvet case. The woman had a knowing smile on her lips. That necklace had a pair. She had sold it earlier that day. To someone just an enthusiastic to buy it.

---------Earlier that day-----------

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Ryou were all out together.

"I wonder Kaiba's planning for this evening" Joey said looking up.

"I don't he wont even tell Yami." Yugi said.

"Well after last year it has to be something good" said Tristan.

Ryou looked thoughtful "He's probably going to propose" the light hair teen giggled.

"You really think so Ryou?" said Yugi.

Ryou nodded "It would be really romantic. And they both love each other so much. School will be over soon. Yami has no intention of going to college and Kaiba doesn't' need too. That and he asked Duke to help him pick out something that has to do with it. He wont tell me what it is either."

Yugi just sighed getting a little lost in his thoughts. "That would make Yami really happy. And its very possible. With as much as he loves Seto. He gets insecure sometimes."

"Sorry Yugi" Ryou said with a blush.

"Huh? Why?" he said blinking.

"I know you must be lonely. Being the only one other then Malik single. We forget sometimes." He said with a blush.

It was Yugi's turn to blush a bit. He was very not single. Not that his friends had anyway of figuring out /that/ little detail. But luckily his friends took his embarrassment for another reason. "Its ok I'm really happy for you guys" he said with a smile.

Joey just threw his arm around his friend's shoulder. "Nah Yugi its not ok. We want you to be happy too!" he said throwing his hand into the air.

"Maybe we should find someone to set him up with" Tristan said with a wink.

Yugi instantly furiously shook his head 'NO' "No No guys that's ok.." he had to think up an excuse quickly of why he didn't want them to do it. It was a nice suggestion and he could trust them not to set him up with someone 'horrid' "Tea..tried that once…it didn't work out well." He said quickly. It was lie…and a rather bad one…but now he was stuck with it.

"Ah common let us try." Said Joey.

"No thank you." He said blushing.

"You already have someone in mind don't you!" Ryou said with a giggle. (a/n Sorry for making ryou so girlie Oo)

"N…o" Yugi stuttered his face now bright red.

"Yes you do!" Joey exclaimed "Who are they? Male or Female? We can help!"

"I..I've gotta use the bathroom. Be right back." He said and rushed into the nearest store.

He went into the restroom to partially keep up his story. And splashed some water on his face. He already had a love. But it seemed his friends were determined to make him "as happy as we are". He sighed and left the restroom. The others were outside talking.

"Who do you think it is?" said Joey looking to the others.

"No idea. But I have noticed he tends to zone out a bit in class. And scribbles things down on his notebook." Said Ryou.

"Yes, and then there is Malik." Said Tristan.

"Yah he's been looking at Yugi lately a lot. Especially when he thinks no one else is watching." Joey said with a sly grin.

"You think Malk might like Yugi? And Yugi might like Malik back?" said Ryou.

"Its possible. And I'm pretty sure he's gay too. Never even seen him glance at a women /that/ way before. He had a slight crush on Tea but that was just a friendship thing." Said Joey.

"So you think we should try and set them up tonight?" said Ryou looking between the two.

"I don't know what if were wrong we could really screw something up" Said Tristan

"Well, lets figure out the situation there and move from that. See how they interact together at the party tonight ne?" said Joey.

Meanwhile Yugi's attention had been caught by a necklace sitting in a glass case. /Eternity/ it said in Egyptian. It was gorgeous. But $250 pure gold. Marik would love it though. He had already picked up a pair of swords. Replicas that had been found in the pharaoh's tomb/ and had belong to him. The originals were in bad shape but these new swords were beautiful and perfectly balanced. They had cost Yugi a pretty penny but with his job he could afford it. He hadn't planned on spending anymore but he had to get the necklace. He asked and the girl behind the counter kindly sold it too him. He smiled and placed it into his inner coat pocket. Next to his heart.

He walked out the shop just to catch the tale end of the conversation.

"Sounds like a plan to me" said Ryou.

"Hey Yugi" Said Joey quickly as Ryou turned around. A guilty smile quickly graced his features.

"Promise me you guys aren't going to try and set me up with someone." Said Yugi with a sigh.

"We promise" Said Tristan quickly with a grin.

Yugi just sighed…that agreement had been to easy but he let it go for now.

They had went their separate ways a little while after that to get ready for the party. Yugi pulled out one of his favorite pairs of leather pants and put them on. Then a green dress shirt, and put it on. Combing his hair he sighed. He had a feeling this night was going to be disastrous. He had a notion to skip it and go to Marik's and snuggle up next to him on the coach watching movies all night. But as tempting as that was, it would be hard to explain why he missed his Yami's anniversary party. His biggest wish though was that Marik could go with him. And be accepted.

He slipped his shoes on and headed out the door.

The night went rather slow. Yugi knew everyone in the room. There were very people Seto Kaiba let into his private life. Most of which made it there thanks to Yami. Outside Yami though Duke was the one Kaiba had gotten along with the best. They had eaten earlier and now, Joey, Mai (who was practically sitting on Joey's lap) Mokuba and Tristan were all playing a new game Kaiba Corp was developing. Serenity sat beside Tristan watching. Seto and Yami were seated on the couch next to the fire. Ryou and Duke were playing a game of chess. Bakura was currently sitting on the love seat with Tea's head in his lap stroking her hair. Yugi was wondering if anyone would actually notice if he left and went to Marik's. And Malik? Malik was walking towards Yugi.

"Whoohoo! The Master wins again!" shouted Joey.

Tristan poked Joey in the side "Hey" he shouted as Tristan covered his mouth and pointed slightly. Joey turned to see Malik walking towards Yugi.

"Look we may not have to do anything" he said quietly with a grin.

"What are you talking about?" Mai asked a confused look on her face.

Joey leaned in to whisper to her. "We know Malik likes Yugi and we think Yugi likes Malik. So we were going to try to get them together if they don't do it themselves"

Mai just smiled and shook her head "And how were you planning on doing that"

"Uh um…." Joey said looking to Tristan. "Leave it to Ryou?"

"Men I swear you probably would have ended up locking them in a room together" Serenity snickered.

"Hey what's wrong with that?" Said Tristan

"That would end up disastrous with those two" Said Serenity.

"I've got an idea that will give them a little bit of privacy but I'll need Seto's help" stated Mai as she stood.

Malik sat down next to Yugi. "Hello" he felt kinda awkward but he'd been having these feelings and dreams lately. And it was all too obvious what they meant (at least to him).

"Hey Malik" Yugi said with a slight smile he was about ready leave before Malik had made his way over.

"I haven't seen you around much since I got back. Just mostly in passing at school" He said.

"Oh I've just been a bit busy I guess lately" he said scratching the back of his head. As he did the sleeve on his shirt slid down his arm slightly. Somewhere in his thoughts he had undone the button.

"Where did you get that?" Malik said with concern in his voice. On Yugi's arm was a large bruise. It had occurred during one of his "training" sessions with Marik. Yugi had lost his balance and wasn't able to counter the kick sent by Marik. Marik noticed and tried to stop but Yugi's downward motion was quicker then his and they made contact. Marik was horrified but Yugi brushed it off. That had been 2 days ago. It was a little tender but over all looked worse then what it felt.

"Oh nothing. I'm a bit clumsy. Tripped and fell on the stairs. Caught my self on the bar but still managed to smack it pretty hard" This was the excuse he had come up with to please Yami.

"Oh" Malik said but had moved closer to Yugi. Yugi quickly rebuttoned his shirt and relaxed a bit leaning against the chair.

Malik wanted to ask Yugi something important but couldn't bring himself to do it. In his dreams Yugi was so nice to him. They were together but never did anything but kiss. This was new to Malik because usually when he had a crush he had /those/ kind of dreams. Part of the reason why he thought that what this possibly be love. He didn't know and it was going to drive him nuts till he found out.

Yugi watched Malik as he seemed deep in thought and trouble by something. "Is there something wrong Malik?" Yugi asked with concern.

Just then, Seto stood. Mai hadn't reached him yet.

"Well I know this evening has been a little slow but I promise hopefully it will get better soon" He said with a smile. Turning to Yami.

He took Yami's hand and had him stand. Everyone watched him. Duke had a huge smile on his face. And Ryou looked between Duke and Seto with Yami. 'he is going to ask' Ryou thought with excitement.

"Yami, when I first meet you. I thought I hated you. No one ever got under my skin like you did. But soon I realized that it was my skin you had got to but my heart. I was afraid. I didn't understand so I pushed away. But you wouldn't go. You stay and took everything I threw at you and you stayed. And eventually I realized that you weren't going to leave. May it was safe to let you into my heart. Not that it mattered you'd already found the keys and taken up residence. Know I've come to know that if it ever came to a time when I didn't have you I'd die." At this point and time Kaiba kneeled to Yami. "Please do me the greatest honor ever and Marry me. I know I don't deserve you but I have to have you."

Yami had tears in his eyes. Yugi was shocked he had never seen Yami cry for anything. The others told him that he had cried after the duel with Raphael. That was something Yugi /couldn't/ of seen.

"You crazy" was all Yami could say when he threw his arms around Seto's neck. Yugi saw him whisper something to Seto and by the looks of it, it that was a yes.

Yugi got lost in though himself. Wondering what his friends would say about Marik. They had been together for a little over a month now and already Yugi was /very/ attached. Though he realized sitting there that if it came to choosing…he would choose Marik.

Malik was still sitting next to him. Seto and Yami were lost in themselves. Yugi was truly happy. The other couples were getting mushy as kind of a side effect. Yugi stood and looked to Malik "I don't think they will miss me. Or much of anything. I'm getting out of here" He really missed Marik right now.

Malik nodded "I can walk you home" as he suppressed his blush.

Yugi didn't even notice though glancing at Duke and Ryou who were making out heavily. Yugi sighed. "That's ok. You don't have to do that for me. I can take care of myself" Yugi winked.

"Ok…" Malik said. Yugi missed the hurt expression on his face as he her turned to the door. Yami probably wouldn't be home tonight. That much was certain. It would be ok if he went to Marik's. And thus his feet took him that way.

Malik just watched him go with sad eyes. He took the seat he had been sitting in and lowered his head.

The others came out of their euphoria and back down to reality. Mai was the first to notice Yugi was gone. "Hey were did he go?"

"Who Love?" Joey purred into her ear.

"Yugi he's gone." Mai looked around.

Malik looked up wiping the sad expression from his face. "Oh he went home. He didn't think anyone would miss him…."

"I think I'm going to head home too. Isis will probably be getting worried its getting late" And he stood and walked out the door.

"Damnit that didn't go well" said Joey.

"What?" Yami asked concerned.

"You've had to realize it. Yugi's getting more distant. I mean we use to see him around /some/ but lately. Well hell today is the most time we've spent with him in months. We were going to try and set him and Malik. We know Malik really likes Yugi. And we're pretty certain Yugi likes Malik too. He's been so lonely lately." Said Ryou

Yami looked up guilty. "I had kinda noticed it. I just wasn't sure what to do about it"

"This is what I think we should do…" Said Duke

Yugi walked quickly to his destination. After the rampant display of affection he needed his Koi. He took the path he knew so well and with in 15 minutes was in front of the apartment complex were Marik lived. Malik and Isis just across the street. He bound up the stairs and knocked on Marik's door.

The door crept open "Yugi?" Marik said with surprise on his face as Yugi glomped him. "I missed you" Yugi whispered.

"I thought you had Yami's party to go to" said Marik pulling the petite boy into his apartment and shut the door.

"I did but after Seto asked Yami to marry him and everyone else started making eyes at each other I couldn't take it anymore. I had to see you so I left." Then Yugi kissed Marik.

Marik grinned after they broke from the kiss. "I missed you too." He said.

Marik sat down on the couch and pulled Yugi into his lap. "Can I stay with you tonight?" Yugi said. "Yami I'm sure will be staying at Kaiba's tonight"

"Sure" Marik said snuggling with his love. This wasn't the first time Yugi had stayed over. Nights when his grandfather was go to some expo or convention and Yami would be off at Kaiba's Yugi would stay with Marik. He said the game shop was to lonely all by himself.

It was long sitting like that when Yugi drifted off to sleep. They didn't have school tomorrow so Marik gently picked Yugi up and laid him down in the bed and curled up next to him. Yugi didn't know this but the nights when he stayed were his favorite. The nightmares that normally plagued his mind vanished and he slept peacefully.

Time passed and Yugi noticed the others seem to be trying to get him involved more. And that somehow he kept ended up alone with a very quiet Malik. He would ask the boy what was wrong but never got a response. The wedding date had been set for next August. And while Yugi thought they were crazy to try and plan a wedding that quick he figured Kaiba had enough money to pay for someone to help do it. Also Ryou and Duke had gotten engaged. Though Duke opted to ask a little more privately.

This particular day though he was heading to Malik and Isis's house. He tugged at the hem of his black sweeter. It was to cold to were his trade mark leather so he opted for tight black jeans and a black sweeter. The outfit Yugi had mused made him looked rather /dark/. The ever present collar didn't help either. Nor the fact he had ditched his tennis shoes for black boots like Yami's. Yugi didn't see it himself but he was hot. He hoped the time with the Istars wouldn't take /too/ long. Yami had asked him to take the Christmas presents Seto and he had gotten for the two. When Yugi asked why he couldn't do it himself he said "wedding stuff". Yugi just shrugged and accepted this. Though soon after he was heading to Marik's to exchanged gifts this Christmas eve.

Yugi knocked on the door. Isis answered and smiled. "Hello Yugi what brings you here this day?"

"Yami asked me to bring these by for you and Malik." He said with his smile in place holding up two packages.

"Well that's very nice of them. Wont you come in?" Isis said. Yugi debated but didn't want to be rude and accepted the offer.

He walked into the apartment and sat his back down. "Who's there Isis?" Malik said as he walked through the hall door.

"Its Yugi and he has a present for you." Said Isis with a smile on her face. She turned and headed to the kitchen.

Malik's face lit up as Yugi waved to him. "There from Yami and Seto." Yugi stated as he passed Malik a box wrapped in blue snowmen paper and a silver bow.

Yugi could of swore he say Malik's face fall a little bit. "Oh.." he said in a low tone accepting the present but his voice perked back up a bit an instant. "Thank you for bring it and thank them for me." Said Malik with a smile.

Isis returned with a cup of hot chocolate for Yugi. "Will you stay for dinner?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh no I can't. I have a few more presents to deliver. Thank you for the offer" he said kindly.

Isis just nodded and stole a glance at Malik. He looked slightly depressed.

"At least have a seat and finish your Hot Chocolate?" Malik asked and Yugi nodded. Marik wasn't expecting him for another half hour.

"I need to go check on the ham." Isis stated and walked back into the kitchen. Malik looked confused…they weren't having ham tonight. Then it dawned on him. Isis was leaving him alone with Yugi…like the others had been. Had they figured out his crush? Not that it mattered much. Yugi always seemed to slip through his fingers.

They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes while Yugi drank his cocoa. It did well to warm him up. Finally Malik seemed to move a little bit closer to Yugi. He opened his mouth to speak but the words didn't come out. Yugi looked at him with concern. But finally he swallowed hard and got the words out.

"Would you like to, you know hang out with me sometime" Malik said his cheeks tinged red.

It made sense to Yugi. Malik was probably being left out of things as much as he had been. And Malik didn't know he was dating his other half…Thank god that might get ugly quick…So naturally Malik probably assumed Yugi was just as alone. Even if it wasn't true it couldn't hurt right? Then he could help out Marik more. Keep up with Malik and fulfill his promise to watch over him. Something he had been laxing in since taking up with Yugi.

"Sure why not." Yugi said with a smile. And Malik's smile brightened. 'He is lonely' Yugi mussed.

Malik on the other hand was having a hard time thinking. His heart was racing. 'He said yes!' part of his mind jumped with joy. But a more rational part remind him 'He doesn't see it as a date. Just friends getting together.' 'But at least he considers me a friend. That's important'

"Give me a call sometime. Thank Isis for the hot chocolate please?" Expressed Yugi. "I need to be heading out" Yugi glanced as his watch he was suppose to be over at Marik's anytime.

Malik sighed but nodded. "Sure will Yugi. Thanks for stopping by" He said as he lead Yugi to the door.

Yugi grabbed his things and smiled waving as he headed out.

Isis at that time came out of the kitchen with a smile on her face. "So my baby brother has a date" she giggles.

"Its not a date!" Yelled Malik as he moved towards his sister to tackle her. Though his mind was screaming 'You wish it was'

Yugi quickly made his was across the street and down the block a little ways from the Ishtars. He ran up the stair case gifts in hand and knocked on the door. Silently praying Marik liked his gifts. The door opened and there stood Marik. He had on nice fitting blue jeans and an ashen white sweater. His hair was as beautiful as always and a smile graced his face.

"Hello Yugi." He smiled as the smaller one made his way in.

Yugi dropped his presents and moved closer to his love and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Miss me?" he asked quietly as he pulled the other in for a kiss.

When they had to 'come up for air' Marik's smile grew "Always"

Marik took him by the hand and pulled him over to the coach. Sitting down he pulled Yugi down beside him.

"I figured we could watch a movie. Then open presents, and then eat." Marik said sweetly. "If that's ok with you."

Yugi nodded and leaned into the firm body beside him. "Sounds great"

The music to "Rudolph the Rednosed Reindeer" flittered over them. "I like this one. Because the misfits save the day." Marik giggled. He had recently discovered 'holiday classics"

The movie played and Yugi was content in Marik's arms. He had seen the movie several times. He could quote it actually. But this was the best time because he was in the arms of someone he loved dearly. Marik also seemed to be content. And he smiled when Yugi was around. An honest non-fake smile. Knowing he was the only one to see him smile in this life time brought a bit of happiness/mixed with possessiveness. It was bad he knew to feel this was, but as long as the others didn't know about him he would be able to keep Marik to himself, and he liked that.

As it ended Yugi didn't move. Marik looked down at him. "Love you ready to open the gifts?" He placed a kissed on Yugi's forhead.

"Hmm I like it right here." He said almost purring.

"Alright I guess I can just take them back" Marik snickered. "If all you want is me."

"Having you is a great Christmas present" Yugi grinned.

"Nah I think I'm broken you should take me back." Marik said.

At this Yugi shook his head. Marik had self-esteem issues and for the first week of the relationship Marik constantly asked if Yugi was sure he wanted to be with someone like him. In which Yugi would tell him how great he was, and that he was very lucky to have someone like Marik. Then make sure that Marik did indeed want him. It went round an round until Yugi finally got it through his head that Marik made him happy. Though he still had his bouts of depression and self esteem low points.

"What did I tell you Marik. Your perfect just the way you are." And with that he kissed him.

Finally they were ready to open presents. Both boys nervous hoping the other would like the gifts they had picked out. Yugi's heart dropped when he noticed how many packages Marik had gotten him. Marik only had /two/ packages. He didn't seem disappointed though and they both started unwrapping.

First Yugi opened the leather pants and shirt. And smiled "I had been looking at these but the lady said she didn't have them in my size. And the shirt is gorgeous." Yugi said.

Marik nodded. "I had them made for you." He grinned he hadn't touched his present yet. Caught up in his loves happiness.

Yugi noticed this and prodded the him to open his gift. He started the slow process of opening the swords. It was wrapped in Christmas paper. In a cardboard box. Stuffed with foam noodles, then wrapped in brown paper and finally in a decorative case.

During this process Yugi had opened the chocker and smiled at it. He would replace it with the one he had on earlier. He told Marik he loved it running a finger over the Phoenix.

Marik gasped when he pulled out the beautiful swords. Tears brimming in his eyes. "Where did you…?" He said in a whisper.

"Get them? I had the made. I remembered how upset you were when you found out your originals had been almost completely destroyed. I found someone who could reproduce them, perfectly balanced and everything. As close to the original as possible." (A/N I know these swords would probably cost Yugi several thousand dollars…lets just say its good when your other half is engaged to a multi-millionare…)

Marik just laid the swords down in lap and hugged Yugi tightly. "Thank you Yugi they're wonderful"

Yugi had started to fiddle with Dark Magician, When Marik had opened his gift. He wanted to catch his love's reaction and now understood why Marik had been watching him that way earlier. He pulled the wrapping off and grinned a wide grin. "Where did you find it?!!" Yugi said cuddling the purple mage.

"I was lucky and caught sight of it just as the store clerk sat it down." Marik grin glad to bring joy to the boy. Though his gifts paled in comparison to what Yugi had given him…he couldn't believe it.

They were now both down to the last gift. They took slight notice that the packages were similar. But quickly the wrapping was discarded and they where looking down at identical boxes. Yugi blushed slightly as Marik smiled and they removed the lids.

"Love…" Yugi said staring at the beautiful piece of gold.

"Eternity….." Marik echoed holding up his own.

Yugi smiled and Marik's face lit up. "Together like this they mean eternal love" he said in an almost dazed state.

Yugi was home late that even. But it was ok so was Yami.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok that's the end of that chapter! Rather long…and fluff filled. Figured I should explain a few things that might be confusing.

First the whole Malik/Yugi thing- That WILL be explained in a later chapter. And no Malik and Yugi are NOT getting together. Just another little side plot I thought up between this chapter and the last one.

Second the whole phoenix thing. If you don't know the story behind the phoenix here you go. If you do and your still reading this skim down. Basically it is a mythical birth that raises from the ashes after it dies "rising from the ashes of defeat" sorta thing. Also Suzaku is a peonix (So is the winged dragon of ra in my opinion…) Suzaku is a symbol of eternal love Usually as a man and a woman(Ho-Ho)…but that's ok for this story. If you want more info there is tons of it out there on the internet. And now that I'm done insulting your intelligence….

Note 3- As for the swords/money thing. I'm going to have Yugi break down and tell Seto about his plans for college. Claiming the swords are needed for his instruction. (Doesn't' tell him what kind he's getting. Seto assumes that they are true Katana's very expensive swords.) He tells him he's found and instructor but needs the weapons. Also begs him not to tell Yami. He will tell him when he's ready. Also Yugi plans on paying Seto back…

Alright so there is the never ending fluff. I will probably do a chapter on valentines day, prom night, graduation, and then the real angst will hit. Please review!


	3. Valentine's Day

Ok here is chapter #3 for Valentines Day (Sorry just a day late ;). Just to clear a little something up – Yugi is still a virgin. He and Marik have NOT had sex yet. I'm not rushing this relationship. This is a take it slow loving relationship and I'm going to keep it that way. Trust me in my stories its very evident when sex is had. And they will eventually have sex. I have this story all mapped out and a possible sequel. These next few chapters are fluff but the angst will come it's a build up. It wont be pretty either. Please leave a review. -. I may have a good idea of what I'm doing with this story but I will take suggestions.

Oh and Yah –sweatdrops- I didn't have a proper understanding of Marik's background when I started this. I do realize that he in the series at least doesn't seem to be an ancient Egyptian spirit, but just created out of hate and anger of Malik. I've found I still like the idea of him being part of Ancient Egypt and have found several different plots that have explained how he could have been back there. I'm exploring some of those avenues in other fics but for the purposes of this story I'm not going to go into it. Maybe in a sequel. Pick your own way if you want. I am probably going to go with a line that Isis's counterpart's brother then as well, and also wasn't given a choice when he became the pharaoh's tomb keeper….this has side story written all over it. Heehee.

Responses to Reviews-

tiger witch- Yah thanks. I had been following that one its really good.

dragon shadows- Glad you like the fluff. This chapter (except for the part about Malik) is pure sugar coated fluff. And the next one will be rather sweet as well. (Prom Night)

Time passed but it only seemed like a heart beat to Yugi. He was in love. The bond he shared with Marik only seemed to grow. He was really very caring when he wanted to be. Yugi always wore the necklace that Marik had given him. Yugi's training was coming along very well. They had moved on from pure hand to hand to weapons training. This wasn't really needed for the course but in Yugi's mind, time with Marik was a good thing and Marik was truly enjoying himself. Yugi's friends made more of an effort to include him in things. Yugi was feeling bad for turning them down. But often he was tired.

Yugi also had been hanging out with Malik. He seemed to confuse Yugi. He always seemed depressed or despondent yet hope seemed to linger in his eyes. Yugi figured he still felt guilty for Battle City. Marik did and it was only natural his hikari would feel the same way.

For Malik the feelings were strong as ever. He could hardly stand to be in the other's presence without pulling him into an earth shattering kiss. But the other never showed signs of interest in him. But feelings this strong couldn't be one sided could they? Malik prayed they weren't for if that was the case it would destroy him, he knew it. Yugi, however, in love was oblivious to his friend's pain.

This was February 12th, 2 days until Valentines Day. Yugi grinned. He already had a plan. He would show up early and surprise Marik then drag him out for the whole day. Be damned if the others found him he didn't care. (He'd almost be happy for it to be out in the open. It felt wrong to hide something so right.) The date would start out as a walk through the park, then a picnic lunch. Afterwards they would go out on the town and have fun. They would then end up back at the game shop for a candle light dinner. Yugi was fixing Marik's favorite meal.

He swung the sack of chocolates he had picked up at the store. Chocolate was something Marik had become very addicted to, Yugi smiled-like he had become addicted to Marik.

Yami would be out of town all weekend, starting tomorrow. He and Seto were going on a romantic vacation. Grandpa was already gone to another gaming convention to find out about the newest release of Duel Monsters.

Yugi walked through the door and waved at Yami who was taking care of the shop as he passed into the kitchen. He quickly hid the chocolates as Yami was just as addicted to the sweet substance as Marik was if not more so. I didn't last long in the house. After the chocolates were secure, Yugi went about putting the other various items away. Milk, bread, eyes, rice and fish, among other things made up the groceries they would need for the coming week. He also pulled out a bottle of Saki and some imported stuff called "Godiva Chocolate Liquor". (I BELIEVE the drinking age is a lot lower in Japan. Yugi is 18 in this fic which I believe is their legal drinking age….) He stowed them away as well, then walked back out to the counter. It was near 5 o'clock.

"What do you want for dinner Yami?"

"How about Chicken Curry and rice, we haven't had that for a while."

Yugi nodded and skipped into the kitchen to prepare that nights meal.

Skip forward to V. Day Morning

Yugi woke up early to the alarm. He grin today was going to be a good day. He jumped in the shower to begin getting ready for the day.

He slipped into his Christmas presents and placed the chocker around his neck. He hung a single silver dragon's tooth earring from his right ear and slipped on his arm cuffs. Next went his boots. He swore to himself some day he was going to buy a pair without so many damn buckles that always had to be undone and redone. He headed down stairs grapping an apple off the counter.

Checking his cell phone's battery power he shoved it into his pocket. Yami would be giving him a call later today to "check in". He'd probably end up forgetting as he usually did when he was with Seto, but just in case he didn't want Yami to worry.

He checked his hair once in the mirror and then grabbed his coat and headed out the door. He idly wondered if Marik would even be up at this time. He was kind of hoping he wasn't. Marik was absolutely gorgeous when he first woke up in the morning. Well to Yugi he was absolutely gorgeous all the time but there was just something about knowing Marik was the first thing he saw when we woke up in the morning.

The temperature was mild and Yugi had a smile on his face as he walked the distance between his and Marik's place. Yugi could have very easily owned a car with the prize money he had received over the years but he didn't really have a use for it as he enjoyed walking.

Yugi saw other happy couples out and about. It reminded him of the day he ran into Marik, only now he didn't get the lonely feeling he had that day. He had a special someone, a person to laugh with and cry, to share his deepest fears and greatest dreams. Yugi had once heard that love made you do crazy things, and it had to be true. Right now he felt like he could do anything. Nothing was going to ruin his day.

Bounding up the stairs to Marik's apartment didn't even bother knocking opting to open the door with the key Marik had given him. If his beauty was still asleep he didn't want to ruin it. He slipped quietly through the apartment before coming to the closed bedroom door. He opened it slowly wincing when it creaked. His efforts though were rewarded when he saw the sight before him.

Marik lay on his back one arm at his side the other draped across his stomach. His golden hair spilled out over the pillow. The blanket only came up to his waist, thus his toned chest was visible with its slight rise and fall of his breathing. No matter how many times Yugi saw him asleep it always took his breath away. He looked like a peaceful angel. Suddenly Yugi didn't have the heart to wake him and just sat down next to the bed and watched him. It was 9 they had plenty of time to get in the days events. Yugi could enjoy himself a bit longer. Yugi took in his scent. If this wasn't love Yugi didn't know what it was.

This peaceful scene didn't last though, as Marik's body became aware of someone else's presence. His eyes fluttered open and he had a slightly confused look on his face. "Yugi?" he questioned softly.

Yugi just smiled. "Good morning."

"Wha…what are you doing here?" Marik blinked.

Yugi put on a mock pout. "I thought I'd surprise you but if you don't want me here…" he turned as if to leave.

He didn't get very far though. Marik stood and grabbed his wrist and pulled, causing Yugi to tumble down on to the bed. Marik wrapped his strong arms around his koi and held him close.

"I never said I didn't want you here." Marik whispered into Yugi's ear.

Then he started to nibble on Yugi's ear causing the boy to giggle. Yugi pushed himself up to stare into Marik's face, Marik's arms still around his waist. "As wonderful as a day in bed with you would be, I have plans for us today. A surprise date you could say. So if you have any other plans cancel em."

"What's the special occasion?" Marik replied a true smile on his face.

"You" was all Yugi said before capturing Marik's lips in a kiss.

When they broke Marik just shook his head. "Anymore kisses like that and you'll have to break your plans."

"We can't have that." Yugi said before he pulled out Marik's grasp and off the bed.

He headed to the kitchen and started fixing Marik breakfast.

10 minutes later found Yugi setting a plate of hot food on the table. Scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes (Marik, Yugi found out loved pancakes) and orange juice. It also found Marik walking out in a pair of faded jeans and dripping wet hair. "I thought I smelt something delicious in the kitchen."

"I made your fav-" Yugi was cut off shortly as Marik wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and proceeded to nip at Yugi's neck producing a moan from the petite duelist.

"I wasn't talking about the food." Marik slipped out as he moved to capture Yugi's lips.

Yugi made a quick mental note that yes he had turned off the stove, and relaxed into his boyfriend's embrace. His hands found their way to platinum blonde hair. How easy it was to just give over to this marvelous feeling. Every time he was with Marik his heart swelled and he felt …for fear of being corny…whole. Marik chased his nightmares away.

The kiss ended Yugi looked up at Marik's eyes. "I can't believe it but I think everyday I love you more." He said in barely a whisper.

Marik's hold on Yugi tightened as his buried his head in Yugi's soft spikes. 'Ra, I don't deserve you. Don't argue with me I don't. But I love you so much. You're my entire world Yugi" He could smell the strawberry shampoo Yugi used.

"Lets eat. Then you can finish getting dressed and I told you I have a few surprises lined up for you." Yugi said, moving away from his boyfriend.

Marik took his seat at the small table. "Wow Yugi, you really spoil me you know that?" a grin plastered on his face.

Breakfast was done and soon they were on the way out the door. Yugi retrieved the basket he had sat down when he entered Marik's front door. Earning him a glance from his older lover. "Lunch" came the reply with a smile on Yugi's face. Marik didn't question anymore. Yugi slipped his hand into Marik's and drug him towards the park. Marik doning a skin tight dark blue turtle neck and his trench coat, Yugi's necklace hung from his neck.

It was a tad bit chilly out but warm for a February day. Yugi pulled and smile the whole way. He had a very bemused but willing companion. Once they entered the park Yugi snuggled close to Marik. "What has gotten into you, not that I'm complaining?"

"Its Valentine's day." Yugi said with a smile on his face.

"Valen-time's Day? Whats that" Marik asked confused.

"Val-en-tine-'s Day. It's a holiday to celebrate for people in love, like us. It's a day to cast everything else aside and share it with the one you love, like us." Yugi said looking up into Marik's eyes.

"I think I like these new holidays" Marik said with a smirk before kissing his boyfriend.

Yugi led him through the park. Many places Marik hadn't seen before. Then suddenly Yugi grabbed his hand and darted off the path "this way" was all he said. They trailed through the trees and flowers in the park till Yugi finally stopped under a weeping willow. Marik looked around. The tree blocked the view from everything around. Not that that was really a problem they were a ways away from the path. A small pond broke under the branches. He could see the large golden Koi. He had seen the sun-fish a few times but he still found them beautiful. In the middle of the pond was a small old worn stone temple with the stone path leading to it having been worn away with neglect. Now only a few stones were above the water level.

"How did you find this place Yugi?" Marik asked pulling Yugi tight.

Yugi looked down slightly. "I found it after I moved to Domino. I got picked on by bullies a lot because of my size. The park was on the way home. One day I was running from them and slipped in here. They never found me, but I was scared and ended up saying out here all night. Worried my dear grandfather to death, but it felt safe and peaceful here. So I continued to come here to hide, and later on just to think."

"I'm sorry that's how you had to find it but it is a beautiful and peaceful place. I'm glad you shared it with me."

"I had always promised myself that if I ever truly feel in love, I'd share it with that person. No one else knows about this places. Not Jou, Anzu, Not Honda, Not even Yami." Yugi whispered.

Marik brushed some hair out of Yugi's face. Tears filled the brims of his eyes something that hadn't happened in a very long time. But these were not tears of sadness. These were tears of joy.

After they broke apart, Yugi sat the basket down and took out a small blanket. He then proceeded to lower himself and Marik down onto the blanket. They stayed like that for a while enjoying each others presences and Yugi hummed a soft song.

"What is that?" Marik asked lightly.

"Oh…the song? " Yugi blushed slightly "Its an American song I heard called 'If You're Not The One' I think it fits" Yugi opened his mouth and sung softly. "If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today? If you're not the one why does my hand fit yours this way? If you're not mine then why does your heart return my call? If you're not the one would I have the strength to stand at all? Never know what the future brings but I know your hear with me now. Well make it through and I hope you're the one I want to share my life with" Yugi stopped sing but Marik's eyes never left him "It goes on like that for several verses"

"Well I think it's perfect." Marik said kissing Yugi's soft lips.

"Well then" Yugi giggled as the kiss ended "It can be 'our' song"

"What's that mean?" Marik asked. He always had questions but this was all knew to him. Yugi understood and showed extreme patients. Even if Marik was slightly afraid he was going to start annoying Yugi with all his questions, but he had no one else to ask.

Yugi just smiled "Its something, some couples do. There are many songs and they had different meanings, when a couple says that a song is 'theirs' it means it has special meaning to them. It's tied to the relationship and helps bring out memories of the best times."

"Alright then. Our song" Marik said "You'll have to teach it to me."

"I will." Yugi smiled. His stomach growled.

Marik laughed a bit "for as little as you are you do eat a lot"

Yugi put on a mock pout "I maybe little but I use a lot of energy" he said "and I'm prepared I have packed lunch" he said reach into his basket.

"You really do spoil me you know." Marik said as Yugi handed him sandwich with Ham, Cheese, Bacon, lettuce and mayo on it, taking his own turkey and swiss. He then passed Marik a bag of chips and a bottle of water, and retrieved his chips and a bottle of sprite.

"Well I'm allowed to spoil you. If I didn't who else would?" Yugi teased

"I'd just have to spoil myself" Marik said with a sly grin on his face as he bit into his sandwich.

They ate in a comfortable silence. Marik complementing Yugi every once in a while and Yugi blushing a bit after the exchange.

They stayed under the willow until the sky reflected the color of the Koi in the pond. They kissed, and stayed in each others arms. It had truly been a beautiful day. But one more bit of Yugi's plan was left.

"Common Love, We had best be getting out of here." Yugi said standing and holding out his hand. Marik took it and stood packing up the blanket.

"Yah I imagine Yami and your grandfather will be getting worried soon." Marik said in quiet voices, not really wanting the day to end.

"Oh I forgot to tell you." Yugi said with a sheepish smile "Grandpa is at a convention, and Yami is off on a romantic weekend with Seto."

Marik's smile broadened. "So you don't have to go home yet?"

"Yes I do." Yugi said is an airy voice. "But you're coming with me. I'm not done with surprises yet."

Marik slid his arms around his boyfriend's waist and kissed the back of his neck.

Yugi moaned a bit at the pleasant contact, but broke a part a little later Marik's hand in his as he lead them out of the woods.

They made it out to the path but before they exited Yugi stopped them. Anzu and Bakura were coming their way. Anzu looked like she was on cloud nine and Bakura looked slightly nervous.

Yugi figured that they would just pass but then Bakura stopped them at the bench almost directly in front of them. It was the marker Yugi used to find his "spot"

"Thanks for the lovely day." Anzu said fingering a silver necklace around her neck. Her eyes shone with the love she had for the ancient tomb robber.

"Well I wanted to make it perfect for you. You deserve the best you know." Bakura said.

Marik almost snicker about how soft Bakura had gotten, but then remember his own actions towards Yugi and realized he too had 'gone soft' not that he minded it at all. And he doubt Bakura minded either. Would stop him or Bakura from punching anyone else' lights out who brought it to their attention.

Marik was trying not to pay attention to the conversation and Yugi was looking around. But when Bakura shifted of the bench and onto one knee on the ground Yugi's eyes snapped back. Marik followed his loves' gaze.

"I heard from Ryou that this is the traditional way of asking a very important question," Anzu's eyes were starting to brim with tears and her hands had flown to her mouth. "Anzu will you do this old spirit the honor of becoming his bride?" and with that Bakura opened a small black box he had slipped out of his pocket. Anzu don't move she was shaking though. Bakura looked a little nervous at her lack of response. "I paid for it if that's what your worried about" he game a half hearted jest.

Anzu just shook her head back and forth and flung her arms out around him landing them both on the ground. "Of course I'll marry you" she said before kissing him.

Bakura wrapped his arms around her and didn't seem to care he was on the ground.

Yugi pulled on Marik's coat. "This way I think there is another way out over here. Doesn't look like they will be leaving anytime soon" Yugi whispered.

Marik nodded and quietly followed Yugi.

They made it back to the game shop. Yugi had planned on making a grand dinner but he was exhausted. So he opted for frozen pizza's. Marik still loved them as well. And there was still the chocolate to be had. He felt a bit guilty but it had still been a lovely day. And he was glad to note it had gone well for Anzu and Bakura too. That was a couple that gave Yugi hope that his friends would accept Marik. He was heading back to the living room where he had left Marik to inspect the room, when his phone rang.

"Hello, Yami" he said reading the number on the phone.

"Hi Yugi" Came the pharaoh's deep voice. "Sorry I didn't call sooner."

"Its alright I know your enjoying your time with Seto. I was really expecting you not to call at all." Yugi teased.

"He went to go get dinner. I'm sorry you had to be alone today. I hate leaving you like that you know." Yami said. Now Yugi was slightly guilty. His Yami was worried when there was really no need to be….

"I told you Yami. I'm fine. I just put in a frozen pizza for supper and was about to settle down for supper. You enjoy your weekend and don't worry about me" Yugi said and Yami could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"Alright Aibou, but don't hesitate to call if you need anything." Yami replied

"I won't. Good night Yami'

"Good night"

With that he hung up his phone and returned to Marik. Who was still standing in very much the same place Yugi had left him.

"Would you like the tour?" he asked as Marik snapped his attention back to Yugi.

He smile "That would be wonderful"

Yugi took his hand. "This is the living room of course."

"Through there is the game shop." Yugi said leading Marik over to a door and cracked it open showing the dimly lit room, filled with Duel Monsters cards.

Yugi turn to the stairs. "Common" he said tugging Marik up them. "This is the second floor bathroom," Yugi said pointing to the first door on the right.

"This is my grandfather's bedroom" Yugi said pointing to another door, but no opening it "I'm not even allowed in there except for emergencies."

He walked a bit further. "This use to be the guest bedroom, but now its Yami's room, it will become a guest bedroom again soon though" Yugi snickered.

"This is my grandpa's office." Yugi said cracking the door open to show a desk and several book cases, lined with old books, most on Egypt and several on Duel Monsters.

"Yami sorted grandpa's books for him. In too 'Nothing but fiction, worthless, and have some facts but not much.' There were two he found that he liked though." Yugi snickered

"Well maybe I'll have to fill them sometime too" Marik said with a grin on his face

"I'll make sure you get the chance, but not tonight" Yugi winked.

Then Yugi slipped to the last room in the hall. "This is my room" He said pushing the door open.

Marik looked around to find various posters up. A large one of the Dark Magician. One advertising the Battle City tournament. It had a large Blue Eyes White Dragon in the back with a duelist shown. Either side of the duel disk with a Dark Magician and a Kaiser Dragon. Marik's eyes quickly left that one. The tournament still managed to make him feel horrid. His bed was done in a dark blue. On it sat the Dark Magician plushie that Marik had gotten him. Next to his bed sat 3 picture frames. Marik went over to look at them. In one were Yugi and all his friends. It looks like it had been taken on the barge just before Yugi and Yami had dueled, and the pharaoh was supposedly going to leave them forever. The next was a picture of his grandfather. And the third were two people Marik didn't recognize.

"Those are my parents" Yugi said slipping behind Marik.

"Oh." Marik said. He had never heard of Yugi speak of his parents before. He knew he lived with his grandfather just not why.

"They…they died when I was 8. I don't remember much of it. We had gone to Egypt to visit grandpa on one of his digs. I remember mother wanting to go visit somewhere and father saying it was to dangerous. They argued but ended up going anyway. They never came back. I found out a few years ago that they area they went to was one of the militarized zones. It was where my mother was born. She wanted try and help one of her friends." Yugi said running a hand over the photo.

"I'm sorry" Marik said he could tell that it hurt him.

"Don't be. It had nothing to do with you. Seto was the one who found out. He was devastated. It had been his step-father's doing. But I can't blame Seto, he had no control over that wicked man and was able to change Kiaba Corp for the better. I still think though Seto blames himself for a lot of what his stepfather did."

Just then the alarm on the oven signaling the pizza was done sounded.

Yugi slipped down stairs to leave Marik to stare at the picture. After all these years, Yugi was still hurting over the loss of his parents. (ooc: I'm not sure on what all they say about Yugi's parents in canon. I know his mom is there in the manga but I'm going by the anime. Hence she is very much dead. )

He turned but looked at the Magician again. In its hand sat a small little black paper box. On the other side of the box was a picture of him. He'd ask Yugi about it later. It was very dangerous to have it sitting out like that.

He walked down stairs to find Yugi cheerful again. "I never finished the tour" he said. "This was to the kitchen"

With that Marik walked into a room lit by candle light. On the table sat pizza. He never told Yugi this but it was quickly becoming his favorite food, next to chocolate.

"And I'm not done spoiling you yet." Yugi whispered. "Take a seat and enjoy"

Marik smiled and slipped down into a chair and Yugi said beside him. Soft yet sweet music filled the air. This had been one of the best days of his life so far, all thanks to Yugi.

They finished their meal and Yugi stood to take the dishes when Marik stopped him "You've been wonderful all day let me clean this mess up." He said.

"No you're my guest." Yugi said and took the dishes to the dish washer. Marik followed him holding the saki glasses.

Yugi slipped them into the dishwasher. "Besides, we had a dishwasher. Its easier then doing them by hand" Yugi smiled slipping the plates and silverware into the machine.

"Oh that thing that does the cleaning for you. Like a washer and dryer for clothes" Marik said and Yugi nodded.

"Fine then" he said once Yugi had finished he picked Yugi up and swung him around.

"Hey, better watch it or you wont get your last gift" Yugi said as Marik raised an eyebrow.

"I hid it." He said kissing his boyfriend.

"And what might that be?" Marik asked in a teasing tone.

"Chocolate, lots and lots of chocolate. It's the candy of choice this holiday." Yugi giggled

Marik sat him down. Eyes wide. "Then go get it you little imp" Marik said swatting at Yugi's butt.

Yugi dodged it and then opened up the cabinet and dug a bit before puling out a sack that contained the candies liquor.

Yugi handed Marik the bottle to read "Alcoholic Chocolate." Marik said in Awe. "By Ra Yugi." He said amazed Yugi just giggled.

"I have some regular chocolate too. Common I've got a movie. We can drink the Godiva, eat the chocolate, sit close and enjoy the movie" Yugi smiled.

"Lets go" He said throwing Yugi over his shoulder and depositing him on the couch. He said the godiva and the table and placed the bag of chocolates down. Before sitting down himself and pulling a giggling Yugi into his lap. "What is the movie anyway?"

"Ever After" Yugi smiled and took the DVD remote and started the movie. (A/N I'm usually an angst gore horror people die in horrible ways lots of fire and explosions movie type person but I absolutely love this movie.)

They stayed like that enjoying the movie, but mostly each other and the goodies. Marik drank over half the bottle of the Godiva himself; he did have a rather high tolerance level though.

Marik occasionally asked questions about something that had happened in the movie. And about the book 'Utopia,' which Yugi admitted he never read. He was ready to kill the Prince the way he had insulted Danielle, by turning on her at the ball. But in the end was happy with the movie and its events.

It ended and Yugi stood on the edge of drunk from all the Saki and Godiva. He leaned over and kissed Marik "Its getting late time for bed" he said in a singing songy voice.

"Yes it is my sweet." Marik said, who was also slightly drunk.

Yugi led him up the stairs. "I've stayed with you plenty of nights. Tonight you stay here." Yugi said as Marik's eyes widened. He didn't want to get caught…but everyone was gone. He let Yugi lead him up the stairs. They changed clothes in separate rooms and Yugi pulled back the covers and pulled Marik in with him kissing him. Marik wrapped his arms around Yugi and returned it past the point were he was comfortable with his breath.

"Oh yah Yugi I was going to ask why you had me in a picture with the dark magician. Isn't it a bit out in the open?"

"Not really" Yugi giggled. "Yami never messes with my stuff and neither does grandfather. So I get to keep you all to myself. Just the way I want it." And with that he latched on to Marik's neck exciting a moan from him. And the natural reaction of becoming aroused. He had wondered what it would be like to take Yugi, but didn't want to take the relationship to fast and end up regretting something. He was drunk, but thought clearly enough to know that their first time shouldn't be from a alcohol, lust induced scene. He stopped Yugi and snuggled him closer. "Sleep" he said softly.

"Okay" Yugi said kinda tiredly as he yawned and curled up into Marik's arms and drifted off to dream land. Marik was soon behind him.

Across town another platinum Egyptian was crying into his pillow. The emotions had been so strong today. He was going to call Yugi and confess. All this hiding was hurting him. But the boy hadn't been home all day. He finally gave up calling around 5 oclock. After finally getting to sleep he awoke the next morning more depressed then he had ever been. Yugi had filled his every thought through the night, awake and asleep. He felt himself slowly going insane again.

- End chapter 3-

Again sorry for the day lateness of this. I seem to be doing that with this story. Oh well hope you enjoy. This chapter was kinda hard to write. I'm still not use to fluff. Oh and the next chapter will be Prom night, any song requests? I through in the part of 'if your not the one' in this chapter because it came up on my mp3 player while I was writing this and I was like "wow great song for this" but I don't have many 'love' songs so requests are good. Please review!


	4. Prom

Sorry I've taken so long to update, but like I said my muse is back and working in over time. So I'll probably be posting more in the next few days. There is a scene in here I finally go out that I'd had planned since the very beginning. I love you all who've read my story so far. And I really am sorry for the wait. I'm still not sure what I'm going to do with The Used the Broken and The Forgotten. I know where its going just not how I want to get there. I've re-read it more times then I can count and still can't come up with anything.

As for "You" I'm thinking of merging it with a plot I have for another story I've started (but haven't published) and until I figure out if its going to mesh or not I wont be working more on it.

However I hate to promise but I'll probably have another chapter for this story and Two Sides of a Mirror soon. I got over the major hurtle for this story so its smooth sailing from here on out

DHT-

Plz Review.

April started off as a good April should- It rained for 2 days straight. Which was fine for Yugi considering he didn't have much free time. It was coming down to the wire for prom and there was still a lot to be done. Yugi was spending less and less time with his friends because honestly he preferred to spend his free time with Marik. Free time that didn't come up often. Yami noticed but was often distracted by the wedding .

Yugi had noticed that Malik seemed to be looking at him when he thought he(being Yugi) wouldn't notice. It was starting to unnerve him a bit. Was his mind playing tricks on him or was the blonde Egyptian really staring at him? He found even when he would spend time with his friends he was often left alone with Marik's counterpart.

"Hey Yugi do you have a date for prom yet?" Malik asked him one day while they were working on the decorations.

"Hmm no I'm not going" Yugi answered quickly trying to decided between two colors.

Malik was a bit shocked. Surely Yugi would want to go…maybe with him?

"Why do all this work if you don't want to go" Malik said looking up toward the ceiling.

"It's a gift to my friends, I suppose. Prom isn't really my thing anyway. To many people. I'd rather enjoy a night in with the one I love" Yugi said.

Malik's heart fluttered a bit. Was Yugi in love with someone else?

"Do you love someone?" Malik asked curiously he had a lot riding on this answer.

Yugi kept working smoothly trying to remain calm. But how was he to answer? He didn't want to lie and deny Marik…but it wasn't time to let the others know.

"Can you keep a secret Malik?" Yugi smiled.

"Yah" Malik said, his heart was about in his throat.

"There is someone I love. And I'm pretty sure he loves me too." Yugi smiled drifting off somewhere in his mind talking to Malik. "He's exotic, and strong, and smart, and loyal despite what others might think. He's made some mistakes in his life, but that's ok, because really who hasn't? " Then Yugi caught himself and shook his head blushing. He couldn't meet Malik's eyes, I mean really he was speaking of his Yami.

Malik remained silent. Now he was sure Yugi was in love with someone other then him….

----

"But Malik! Don't you see!" Ryou said throwing an arm around his sandy haired friend. "Who do we know that fits that description hmm?"

Malik blushed and looked away "Your strong and loyal and smart! And Egyptian is very exotic around here. You've made your mistakes as all of us have. But its in the past. And maybe he hasn't been as blind to your advances as we thought. Yugi's always been pretty shy. Maybe this was just his way of telling you he liked you too!"

"You think so?" Malik asked hopeful. And Ryou nodded his head "I'm sure of it!"

---

Yugi rushed home, but was surprised to see Yami there. He smiled all the same.

"Hello Aibou"

"Hey Yami, what are you doing here. I figured you be working with Seto" Yugi said confused.

"Well we have a lot already figured out, and we decided that we had both been neglecting our families a bit to much. So Seto is taking Mokuba out tonight and I was hoping we could do something" Yami flashed him a smile.

Yugi had been hoping to spend the evening with Marik. But it Yami was giving up his time with Seto, Yugi could do the same. "Alright. I have missed spending time with you."

Yami positively beamed "Good go change out of your school uniform" he ushered Yugi upstairs.

The first thing Yugi did was pick up his phone "Hey Marik, yah I'm out of school, but listen I wont be able to make it over tonight. Yami planned a surprise. He wanted to spend the evening with him. You understand right" –"Ok thanks I'll see you tomorrow! All day I love you bye"

And with that he changed for his night out with Yami.

----

It was a lot of fun. They had gone to see a movie that only they would only have ventured in each other's company. Transformers : The Movie. Seto refused to watch it, claiming it would ruin the original, scoffing at a live action version. Marik well, what interest did he have in giant talking, transforming robots? No but Yugi and Yami had both secretly wanted to see it. A secret they didn't mind sharing with the other. Despite everything they were still very close.

It was just that closeness that almost brought Yugi to telling Yami about Marik. He couldn't stand hiding it from his dark. And he didn't really like the thought of hiding Marik forever…Yami would understand right? In the end his lips stayed sealed.

-----

Time passed quickly and soon it was the night of Prom. Malik sat in his house dejected. He hadn't gotten a chance to ask Yugi to go with him to prom. Or even speak to the other about his feelings. Every chance he had Yugi was busy with something or another.

Ishizu came out and sat next to her brother placing a hand on his shoulder. "Go to him. Did he not tell you he would rather spend the night in with the one he loved? I'm sure he would not reject your company"

Malik smiled at his sister "Your right." He said with a sigh "I just hope he does feel the same…." He trailed off going up stairs to change.

---

This found Malik an hour later in front of the Kami Game Shop. He adjusted his shirt one more time before knocking on the door. And elderly man Malik recognized as Yugi's grandfather answered the door.

"Why hello there Malik, what can I help you with?" Mr. Mouto asked.

"I was hoping to see Yugi" Malik smiled

"I'm sorry he stepped out about an hour and a half ago, and said he'd been gone till morning. I'm not sure where he went." Mr. Mouto informed Malik.

"Oh I see, Um maybe I can meet up with him somewhere. I'll try his cell phone. Thanks Mr. Mouto" Malik bowed and waved good bye.

"Such a nice boy." Mr Mouto said to himself as he shut the door.

But Malik couldn't find Yugi, he wouldn't answer his phone- it had gone straight to voice mail. But Malik didn't feel like going home either. He sat in the part by himself. Maybe Yugi had gone to prom after all…but he couldn't show up there not if Yugi was with someone else…

----

Yugi was with someone else. He had gone over to Marik' s and enjoyed a meal his boyfriend had cooked for him. They were currently relaxing on the couch.

"Yugi." Marik breathed into Yugi's ear. As he wrapped his hand around Yugi's "I'm sorry you missed your Senior Prom"

"Its ok, like I was telling Malik. Prom isn't my thing. To many people. This here is perfect, spending time with the one I love" Yugi leaned back and kissed Marik.

Marik just held Yugi tight. "I love you very much you know that right"

"Yah" Yugi smiled back to Marik.

"Would you dance with me at least?" Marik asked a blush on his face.

"Of course my love" Yugi said standing from the couch. "I'd love nothing more"

Marik smile and walked over to his newly acquired CD player, (that Yugi had taught him how to use) and turned it on as a soft song filled the room. (A/N since no more song fics, the song is Sarah MacLachlian's Arms of an Angel). Yugi smiled and moved in close just letting the music and his love for Marik guide him. He felt lighter then air. At this moment he knew. Marik was the one he wanted to love for the rest of his life. Graduation he promised himself that he would tell the others by then. That is if Marik agreed. For now he would just enjoy himself. The song seemed to last forever, which was just prefect for Yugi for he wished it would never ever end.

Marik was having similar sentiments. He'd never known what love was until he had meet Yugi. And now he didn't think he could live with out it. Yugi was his angel that's why he had picked this song. He'd been thinking a lot, and if Yugi would stand by him. Which he knew he would at this point, he'd let his presence be known to the rest. He knew it must be killing Yugi to hide something from his darker half.

He envied Yugi and Yami in the respect and hoped one day he could have a close relationship with his own light. Even Bakura had made progress with Ryou. It wasn't impossible. They kept moving as the music changed in the background. Neither caring they could spend all night like this.

Marik knew of Yami and Seto's marriage and he idly wondered if the man in his arms would consider that kind of ceremony with him. Perhaps he would ask him after his graduation in a month. Marik had waited this long for the answer he could wait until then.

Marik leaned down and kissed Yugi as a particularly personal song came on.(Nickelback: Far Away)The words didn't match perfectly he knew but the feel and emotion of the song did. Tears almost came to his eyes. He would die if he never saw Yugi again.

Yugi returned the passion in the kiss realizing how much Marik needed it right now. He raised his arms to wrap his arms tightly around Marik's neck. The kiss soon turned from passion to include lust as Marik started to kiss his way down Yugi's neck. He stopped himself though. As of yet he and Yugi hadn't had sex. As far as he knew Yugi was a virgin. He wanted to prove to Yugi he wanted him for more then his body. But that was becoming increasingly hard.

However his self-control was stolen from him by a few works. "Its ok I love you. You can have all of me..if you want it" and Yugi kissed Marik hard. A kiss that when directly south.

"Are you sure?" Marik trying his hardest to reign in his hormones.

"Yes Marik, I'm sure I love you and if you want me, I'd be glad to loose myself to you. I want nothing more" Yugi further impacted his statement by leading Marik into his bedroom.

Marik followed as the smaller one took his wrist and lead him to the bed. There he laid down, as Marik followed capturing his lips in a passion love filled kiss. If Yugi really wanted his first time to be right now well then Marik would make it perfect.

"If your sure undress and I'll be right back" Yugi just nodded he had an idea of what Marik was going to get. He wasn't an expert but he knew the vague idea of how two males made love.

He slipped out of his leather pants and black top. He also removed his collar; his boot had been removed earlier. He felt slightly self conscious; Marik had never seen him naked.

Marik however was shaking. Everything he had ever wanted was being offered to him And he knew that he didn't deserve it but he wasn't going to turn it away. He was in heaven and never wanted to come back home. He pulled some lotion from his vanity and removed his own clothes. He looked at himself in the mirror momentarily. He hoped Yugi would like it. He turned back out not to keep his angel waiting.

Marik enter the room and his mouth went dry. Yami may have been the pharaoh but Yugi was the god on earth. "Oh my Ra your beautiful" Marik whispered out.

He leaned down and kissed Yugi slowly and passionately before he hand a chance to respond.

----Lemon starts here it wont be to graphic (nothing that breaks the rating rules) but I know not everyone cares for them so here you go---

Yugi thought he should be nervous but every thought of such left his body with that kiss. If Marik though Yugi was beautiful had he seen himself ever before? There was no way he compared.

Marik slowly made his way down Yugi's body intent on mapping every inch of his skin with his mouth. Yugi just turned to goo, letting out encouraging moans. He arched his back up with Marik reached his nipples. Barely noticing the attention Marik was paying to his backside.

If he thought anything felt good the sensation of Marik's mouth around his over heated member was bliss and he nearly lost it all right then. As it was it didn't take long for him to loose his seed into Marik's waiting mouth. But that was ok. Marik had prepared his entrance.

He pulled Yugi into another kiss then whispering to him. "Are you really sure? After this we can't go back"

Yugi vaguely wondered where Marik got his self-control. "Marik" Yugi gasped "If you don't finish this I'll kill you." He breathed out starting to respond to Marik's touches again.

That's all Marik needed before he slowly entered Yugi an inch at a time. Yugi hissed in pain but Marik whispered comforting words and showered him with kisses, Yugi wouldn't let him stop. He needed this. And soon he was all the way in as the pain faded to pleasure.

It was the most beautiful thing on the earth at that moment as the two joined as one. All seemed right with the world. Yugi never knew anything could feel this good…this complete. For the first time in his life he felt whole. He clung to Marik as the other slowly moved in and out of him, making love. There was no other way to describe it. Even those words didn't do it justices.

But then it was over as Yugi screamed out Marik's name as he came for the second time that night. His muscles constricting on Marik causing the Egyptian to spill deep within his now lover…he like that term lover.

----Lemon over----

"I love you" Marik said as he collapsed on Yugi and held him tight in his arms.

Yugi was catching his breath. And Marik moved so they could sleep comfortably.

"Sleep well my love" Yugi kissed Marik and pulled in close.

"You as well my Hunmanit" Marik said resting his head on top of Yugi. They even fit perfectly together.

Yugi decided he'd ask Marik what that meant in the morning.

------------

Malik awoke with a start from the tree he had dozed off in front of. He would defiantly need a change of clothing…but that's not what bothered him the most. He would go insane if he didn't get the truth from Yugi. He had out here his first dream of sex with Yugi….though it felt kind of dirty to call it that. Like he was defiling it.

It was slow and the most beautiful dream yet. His heart ached to make it come true. He couldn't take it he started to cry. And the rain started to fall. He loved Yugi with all of his heart and soul he just knew it. The other had to feel this way. He couldn't feel this deeply for someone if they didn't feel the same. It was against the laws of the universe. The next time he saw Yugi he'd confess he swore he would.

But for now he wept for the love that kept escaping him.

----

On the other side of town several couples were oblivious to the pain of their friend. Ryou was happily making out with Duke in the back of the gym. Yami and Seto had left early in favor of other activates. Mai and Joey were happily dancing to some sappy love song. Serenity and Tristan were staying clear of Joey and Mai but still enjoying themselves. And Bakura was trying to convince Tea that taking the centerpiece he liked, wasn't technically stealing because well the class had bought it and he was a part of the class so technically it did belong to him.

They all swore to thank Yugi later.

----

Even Mokuba was entertaining a Ms Rebecca Hawkins at the mansion the two having become close over the years.

Everyone had someone but Malik, and he could feel it in his bones as she started to shiver and make his way home. Wishing he had brought his jacket. Hopefully though he wouldn't have to spend to many more nights alone…graduation…he'd tell Yugi by graduation …maybe they could do something together afterwards…he wasn't sure where Yugi was going to school (or even that he was). But he would follow him anywhere.

His spirits lifted as he though over what his life could be like with Yugi. It was things like this that got him through the dark moments

"I love you Yugi Mouto. And I know you love me too. I'll prove it too you, and you'll be mine." He whispered to himself. Taking no heed to the rain.

----

Yugi slept soundly in the arms of Marik, not knowing the pain he caused his love's lighter half. Nor that their relationship was having the effect it was.

In less then a month it would all come crashing down. But for the moment fate was content to let him have his little piece of Heaven. They knew he and Marik deserved it, however fleeting it might be.

/cries/ I don't hate Malik I promise! He'll eventually get someone…but he's torturing me. He keeps yelling "I want Yugi give him to me!" but hes /not/ getting him. For this fic Yugi belongs to Marik. I've got a vague idea of how I'm eventually going to pair him with, but I'll take suggestions if someone has a really good idea.

DHT


	5. Graduation

Alright! Chapter 5! And I've figured out who I'm pairing Malik with, but you wont find out till next chapter. Thanks everyone who's read and reviewed this fic so far. I love you all, and I hope you like where I've taken this story. You'll get a heavy does of fluff in this chapter but from here on out it will start to get darker.

Plz Review

DHT

Yugi was extremely proud of himself. He'd worked so hard at his martial arts training and now had even bested Marik once or twice. He was confident with his movements and even Marik was praising him greatly (though that wasn't that hard to believe.)

Either way though, he had passed his entrance exam needed for college, even further more unique form and talents had landed him a full ride scholarship. He finally felt ready to announce his plans to the rest of the group who had waited on pins and needles to find out with the boy would do.

Everyone looking forward to graduation. For his group they were planning an all night party Saturday after graduation to celebrate. Yugi knew it would be a night to remember forever. This would be the last time they would all be this close. Yugi himself was going to be moving to Tokyo for four years coming next August.

In the weeks following prom he was able to see Marik more often. The teachers gave up trying to get their classes to concentrate on anything meaningful. They went over what material was needed for the final grading session but that was it. This of course meant less homework. Marik was his haven, it felt like coming home every time he was in his arms. They had only joined 3 other times since their first, but each had been as beautiful and passionate as the first, and Yugi found himself falling for Marik all over again. He and Marik had spoken and agreed that Yugi would tell the others on graduation. And then he would attend the after party with him. If things didn't go well, then Yugi would just spend a night alone with Marik. He had no question in his mind of who he cherished more.

Though when he couldn't spend time with Marik (the Yami did have to work after all) he spent his time with his other friends. Yami and Seto's wedding was pretty much set, and they planned to exchange vows a month after school had ended. Yugi of course was standing up for Yami and Mokuba was standing up for Seto. Ryou and Duke themselves were well on there way planning their own ceremony, but no date had yet to be set. His time spent with Ryou usually consisted of the boy asking him questions about relationships and if he had anyone specially he was looking at, along with many random questions. Yugi knew Ryou suspected something, even slightly panicked that he might of figured it out, but at the very least Ryou didn't seem at all disgusted.

When you would ask Bakura about his marriage to Tea, he would just say they weren't going to do anything fancy. Apparently Bakura had discovered Vegas and continually said that's what he and Tea were going to do. Tea would promptly smack him on the shoulder and then state that they weren't going to worry about the details till after school, and nothing too seriously till after Seto and Yami's wedding. That was Tea, always thinking of others first. Though the sentiment of waiting till after the pharaoh would cause Bakura to scowl slightly- they may be on good terms now but they had still be rivals for thousands of years.

He had to smile at all his friends when ever he saw them. They were all so in love. Well except for Malik but maybe he was wrong. Malik seemed to be acting rather odd lately. He kept drifting off like a daydream in class. Yugi generally sat right in front of the Egyptian blonde in the classes they had and when ever Yugi would turn around Malik would have this dreamy look on his face eyes almost unseeing staring forward.. Maybe Malik had a secret as well. Yugi smiled to himself it would be perfect if Malik had found someone for himself.

Speaking of which it still seemed that he and Malik were the ones who did the most together. Malik had asked him to the movies a couple of times and Yugi agreed. It was fun and Marik and the movies didn't mix to well. He had a habit of yelling at the screen. Not something a movie theater took to well. Therefore movies were reserved for Marik's house only. (Yugi still regretted the day he'd shown him the Mummy. In retrospect he really wasn't sure what he had been thinking on that one.) Pirates of the Caribbean 2 (which Yugi had slightly been disappointed in), Pulse (which all considering had bothered Yugi more then it would most people.), and Snakes on a Plane (Dear heaven how had Malik talked him into that one he really didn't know). But the point was to have fun and in the end he did. He was really getting to know Malik better and was glad to have him as a friend. Marik was extremely pleased as well to know that his hikari and Yugi were getting along so well. Hopefully it would make the transition that much easier.

Malik on the other hand had another view on the subject….

"Its been so wonderful Ryou. I mean he's just as kind and pure as he is in my dreams. And I think there is really something there. I can't believe it he's gone out with me 3 times already. This is really happening isn't it Ryou?" Malik said in the company of his best friend.

The night of Prom long gone out of his mind. He felt his loneliness lifting as his relationship with Yugi continued. He felt happier then he had in a long time.

Ryou smiled "It sounds like it. Seems Yugi is coming around. I'm extremely happy for you two Malik. Both of you are close friends of mind and you deserve each other. He's so quiet and shy about the subject I wasn't sure from when I tried to talk to him, so I'm glad to hear this news."

Malik looked up "I haven't kissed him yet. I want it to be special and I don't want to rush him. He seems to want to go slow, and I'm not going to rush it. But I think Graduation night would be perfect."

"Oh that's so romantic!' Ryou exclaimed hugging his best friend "Yugi's so lucky!"

"Oh like you aren't" Malik said with a smirk "Duke spoils you silly. He sent you 2 dozen lilies the other day because he saw them in the story and thought they matched your hair. Now that's romantic"

Ryou just blushed and turned to look into the studio where Duke was currently working on the next expansion set of Dungeon Dice Monsters "Yah…yah it really was" and he got that "I'm in love grin' on his face.

---

It was Monday, 3 days left in school. (the seniors got out 2 days earlier then the rest of the school) and Saturday would be graduation. Since finals were going to be taking place the next two days, today were the random senior activities. They would have the senior picture and senior cookout this evening as well as yearbook signing and other such things the student council had come up with to keep the senior's out of class.

Yugi, Tea, Malik and Ryou had been left in the committee in charge of the cookout. Thus while the rest of the senior class actually had to attend the class right before lunch, these three were outside getting things ready. Music from L'Arc-En-Ciel one of Tea's favorite bands wafted over courtyard were they were setting up.

"I still can't believe this is the last time we'll be together. Like this. I mean sure we'll meet up again but we'll be different. No more going down to the arcade after school just to hang out like we use too" Tea said sitting a large container of lemonade on the drinks table.

"I know what you mean Tea. I never had friends before you guys. It will be a little strange I guess to not be able to see everyone everyday. But we'll keep in touch I know it" Ryou said with a smile He turned away from his grill after he lit it to let it heat up to cook the hamburgers and hot dogs.

"I never had any friends either before everything happened. And despite the bad I still cherish every minute of it, because it brought us all together" Yugi said with a smile. "Besides I won't let any of you drift away!"

Malik smiled as he watched Yugi "You always were the glue that bound us all together" he said softly.

"I'm not that special" Yugi said scratching the back of his head.

"Yes you are! You've changed us all for the best. Without you nothing would be the same" Tea said placing an arm around Yugi and squeezing.

Yugi just blushed and looked down. Malik found this adorable and nearly didn't resist the urge to kiss the boy right then and there. Soon Yugi would be all his and he would never ever let him go.

Ryou started placing the hamburgers on the grill as Yugi busied himself slicing up the watermelon. Malik went about putting out the 'crowd control barriers' to make the line a little more manageable, all the while happily humming a tune. Tea had headed back inside to retrieve a container of ice tea.

After Yugi got done slicing the first part of the watermelon he walked over to Ryou to help him with the hamburgers. There were after all three grills.

"This is really nice I'm glad the school let us do this." Ryou said waiting for the hamburgers to be just right to turn.

"Yah, though a few years ago who would have thought things would turn out the way they did?" Yugi said smiling

"I know, If you had told me 2 years ago that I'd been on good terms with my Yami, attending high school with him, and that he was currently engaged to Tea, I would of hit you and asked what kind of cruel joke you were playing. But he's proven anyone can change." Ryou said with a soft smile.

"I'm glad to hear you say that Ryou." Yugi said with a smile. Momentarily glancing over to Malik hoping the other hikari would feel the same way.

Ryou just smiled as they continued to cook the hamburgers.

---

Finals was over, it was all over. Yugi felt surreal he'd never have to attend another class in that building. He walked out to the hoops and hollers of his classmates. Even Seto had a smile on his face and laughed a bit. It was really over. The Valedictorian and Salutatorian would be announced tomorrow at graduation practice. They'd also receive their final grades. Yugi breathed in a bit of fresh air.

"Yug its all over can you believe it man!" Joey cheered as he throw an arm around Yugi's neck.

Malik walked over, as Joey's cheese eating grin grow bigger and he let go of his friend.

"So Yugi you never told us what you were planning on doing after school. You've got to have figured it out by now" Joey asked as Malik came to stand extremely close to Yugi.

Yugi scratched the back of his head "Lets head to Burger World, I'll explain there" he was a bit embarrassed still.

"Alright this I gotta hear squirt" Bakura said grabbing Tea but the waist and peeking her on the cheek "Common" he said with a wink and she waved at the others "See you there"

After that display they each went to their respective vehicles. "Common Malik you can ride with me" Yugi said with a smile. Knowing that the Egyptian had yet to pass his driving test for Japan. Malik just smiled and followed behind

"They really are a cute couple yah know" Yami said smiling up at Seto.

"Yah I'm glad they finally got it all worked out!" Joey said as he then turned towards his motorcycle.

"I have to agree. And they both deserve to be happy" Seto said before he and Yami went to his car.

---

They all arrived with in 15 minutes and were currently taking up a rather long table, with Yugi sitting at the end. They had ordered, and Yugi had stalled all his friends were going to allow him.

With a sigh he looked up from his drink, it was now or never. Malik reached over and squeezed his hand whispering in his ear, "Its alright I'm sure they'll support you no matter what. I know I will" Brushing off the oddity of Malik performing such an action, Yugi accepted the comfort. He was really really nervous.

Yugi nodded then started "I'll be leaving for Tokyo next August. I…I received a full ride scholarship to Tokyo University." Yugi said blushing a bit.

"Really Yugi that's great!" Ryou said beaming for his friend "Yah man I'm proud of you!" Duke said from beside his fiancé.

They all nodded in agreement. Then Tea asked THE question "What are you planning on studying?"

Yugi smiled cheeks still red "I'm going to be majoring in graphic design and computer generated animation. And minoring in software coding…" Yugi trailed off.

Seto immediately understood what Yugi wanted. "You studying for game design aren't you?" he had a slight smile on his face.

Oh know here it comes. Yugi thought. And looked down nodding his head. "Yeah"

"Sweet Yugi!" Joey said pumping his hand in the air. "That would be awesome"

Yugi looked up almost shocked.

"Well Yugi I hope when you graduate you don't let someone else steal you away. I've been thinking of taking Kaiba Corp into the video game industry, but haven't done much outside my own tinkering and rough ideas. I'd love to hear some of yours sometime" Seto said all serious.

Yugi felt lighter already. His friends didn't think his ideas were silly. They respected the idea. He should have known better. He did have the best friends in the entire world. "I'd love to share sometime Seto" Yugi smiled.

The others congratulated him on his achievement and their happiness that he would be doing something he loved. Malik made a mental note to fire off his application for Tokyo University soon. Maybe he and Yugi could share an apartment together. He'd have to speak with Yugi about it later.

They all went their separate ways around 7 pm. Malik wanted to stay with Yugi but Yugi had said he had some earns to run. In reality Yugi was off to see Malik's darker half.

He knocked on the door and was greeted with a small from Marik. Who he promptly kissed. Marik could feel the happiness radiating off of Yugi.

"Whats got you in such high spirits my love?" Marik asked after he and Yugi had taken a seat on the couch.

"I told the others today about college. They all loved the idea. Seto even offered me a job when I graduate" Yugi said.

"Of course! He'd be stupid not too. Your one of the brightest people in the world, and the true holder of the title of King of Games, Seto would be insane to let anyone else have you" Marik laughed.

Yugi blushed again. He didn't have a low self esteem, but all the complements he'd been receiving lately was more then boy could take. It felt like everything was right with the world as he sat there with Marik.

"I had a conversation with Ryou today. It was rather encouraging; he was talking about how Bakura proved anyone could change. I'm more determined then ever to tell them about you on graduation" Yugi smiled.

"Now all we have to worry about is the Pharaoh. Good or not I don't see him easily accepting anyone in a relationship with you. He's always been rather protective" Marik said with false seriousness.

"Oh please he'll be distracted with Kaiba. Besides if he tries anything I'll be the one to send him to the shadow realm!" Yugi stated with a predatory smile.

Marik didn't suspect anything as he was kissed senseless by the love of his life

----

Yugi woke up about 9:30, naked and entangled with Marik. I could do this everyday for the rest of my life he thought pleasantly Graduation practice was at 11 so he had a little bit of time to just watch Marik sleep. He looked so peaceful like that. Yugi was mesmerized. But he knew the day held a lot for him. Reluctantly he kissed Marik on the forehead and got out of bed.

He showered and then fixed/shared breakfast with Marik before getting ready for practice. For Yugi it felt terribly domestic and he liked it. The warmth it gave him was like no other. How had he lived so long with out knowing love? He couldn't comprehend it.

When Yugi showed up at graduation practice he was met by a concerned Yami. "Are you alright Yugi? Malik went by to visit you last night and Grandpa said you hadn't been home yet. (Yugi flinched, he'd forgotten to inform his Grandfather that he wouldn't be coming home that night. He had fully intended to go home, but Marik's arms had been so warm and inviting). I he tried calling you with no answer then called me to see if I knew where you were. Malik, Seto, Grandpa and myself spent half the night looking for you. Yugi"

"Yami I'm sorry I-" Yugi's mouth went dry he didn't like lying to his Yami, or his grandfather for that matter. And he couldn't say he was with a friend. Yami and Malik knew all his friends and probably had already asked them where he had been. Yugi hung his head and came up with the only excuse he could think of. Not that it was a very good one. "I fell asleep in the library; I had my phone off because well it was the library. I guess they didn't notice me when they did the rounds before closing up. I'm sorry" Though it didn't take into account how he had showered even if Yugi did carry a spare change of clothing with him wherever he went.

"Alright Yugi, we were just worried about you. I'm glad your ok and I'm sure Malik will be quiet relieved to know your alright, not to mention your grandfather. You should go call him when were done. I'm sure we'll talk more about it later" Yami finished pulling his Hikari into a hug.

'I'm sure we'll talk about it later' was Yami speak for 'I know your lying but I'm not going to push it because I trust you and know you have a good reason. I'm sure you'll tell me in time on your own because I trust you' Yugi had never felt lower, he just returned the hug and then went to go call his Grandfather. Sadly enough feeding him the same excuse, he really couldn't believe that he had spaced this badly.

After he got off the phone, he turned to see Malik standing behind him tears almost in his eyes. He embraced Yugi and clung to him. Yugi hugged Malik back, though he was startled by the Egyptian's response. "I don't care what happened. I'm just glad you're ok. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you" Malik said burying his head in Yugi's hair.

This was not something worried friends did to each other. Before Yugi had passed off Malik's unusual behavior towards him as Malik's lack of social skills due to the way he had been raised. He didn't act like this towards the other quite so much because everyone else had significant others (Malik obviously not knowing about Marik) But what if Yugi had been wrong? What if Malik had feelings for Yugi? Malik had no reason to believe Yugi was in a relationship-Yugi had never given him one. Yugi's heart jumped into his throat. Then Malik pulled away and smiled a friendly smile at Yugi, and took his hand. "Common we're gonna be late. The others were really worried about you too" And Malik was back to acting like friend Malik. And as he was pulled away Yugi dismissed the idea of Malik being in love with him. It was a silly idea anyway. Yugi felt some affection for Seto, as did Bakura for Duke and Ryou for Tea. It was a part of the Yami-Hikari thing. They loved someone so the other half felt a strong affection towards them. Though nothing really like love. Malik obviously would be affected too even if he didn't realize his Hikari was still around. With this Yugi smiled realizing that Yami would probably easily accept Marik, simply because he was who his Hikari had fallen in love with. And with Yami and most likely Ryou on his side (as well as Bakura, because the former tomb robber would be a hypocrite other wise, Something Yugi knew the bandit wouldn't stand for being) the others were sure to accept.

Nothing really could get his spirits down, not even the guilt he felt for worrying his friends. 2 more days to go and everything would be out in the open, once and for all.

Seto unsurprisingly had been named Valedictorian. What was a surprise and shock to Yugi was that he had pulled off Salutatorian. He'd know he was near the top of his class but hadn't known he was /that/ near. He blushed as everyone clapped for him. Seto just seemed smug to for once beat Yugi at something. Even if it was academics, though he paled, he'd have to give a speech in front of everyone at graduation! This caused him to sink back down into his chair. Despite what some might think he was rather nervous when it came to speaking to people in a crowd.

---

The next day Yugi didn't get to see Marik, as the Yami had to work. That and Yugi felt obligated to spend it with his aging grandfather. The day went by slow, as knots formed in Yugi's stomach. Tomorrow would be the day that shaped the rest of his life. He felt he came up with the perfect speech. One he wouldn't feel nervous to give.

Marik though had arranged yet another surprise for Yugi tomorrow. He only hoped that the answer he expected from Yugi would be the one he gave. He'd been saving for months for this day and felt that this would be the right time. Yugi was so busy he would never expect it. He stood outside the jewelry store. Today he would make the last payment. He had learned after all this is how they did this kind of thing in modern times.

----

Finally it was D day as Yugi had taken to calling it. He got up early to prepare. He spent 2 hours fixing his hair just right. He'd gone over his outfit five hundred times. Finally deciding on the pair of leather pants Marik had gotten him for Christmas, and his "Virgin Millionaires" (A/N:1) T-shirt he'd gotten off the internet. He put on his jewelry putting on his matching necklace with care. It really had taken the place of the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. He put on his phoenix chocker but would take it off for the ceremony.

He was going to meet Marik, then meet the others in the park. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. But the look on Marik's face when he retrieved him spoke volumes of how much the yami was nervous himself. Yugi wasn't the one who was on the table. It was Marik. He squeezed his hand and whispered "Its alright I'll be there no matter what"

Marik smiled and allowed Yugi to lead him to his car.

Once they pulled up on the other side of the park (they didn't want anyone to see them yet. Yugi wanted to talk to them first, and warn them for lack of a better term) even if they were slightly late.

As they started walking Marik grabbed Yugi's hand and turned him around. They were almost at the spot Yugi had first seen Marik back in town. Park and trees on their right, a busy road on their left.

"Yugi wait I have a question for you before we meet your friends." Marik said with a heavy voice.

Yugi turned expecting to have to sooth some of Marik's fears. What he was met with however was anything but.

As soon as he turned Marik dropped down to one knee, Yugi's hand in one of his, a black velvet box in the other, "Yugi I know I don't deserve you, but would you do this old spirit the biggest honor in the world and marry him?" with love shinning in his eyes Marik released Yugi's hand and opened the velvet box. Yugi was speechless, and for a moment Marik thought his world might shatter- but it would not be this moment.

Then Yugi gasped as a sob escaped his lips and he nearly knocked Marik off his feet. "Oh dear Ra of course I will, I love you, I love you, I love you" Marik beamed. And they stood back up, as Marik slipped the simple golden band on to Yugi's finger, with a sapphire and amethyst sat into it. Yugi folded his arms into Marik's chest as Marik kissed him.

Near heard someone else approach them. Nor when the footsteps turned into a panic run, the next thing Yugi knew was that he was ripped away from Marik. Startled he felt himself being pulled into strong arms. He heard "Yugi are you alright?" but he didn't hear it. He saw Joey punch Marik square in the jaw. He yelled out "NO!" but it was too late. Marik had fallen into oncoming traffic. The car didn't stop in time.. Marik fell to the ground.

Yugi ripped himself away from the person holding him; he soon registered as Tristan but didn't care. Marik was lifeless on the ground. He pulled out his cell phone and fumbled till he had 911 dialed.

"Yugi are you ok did he hurt you?" Joey asked trying to calm his distraught friend. Then shocked to see and Yugi ignored him and went to Marik's side.

As the phone rang Yugi sat down and place the unconscious boy's head in his lap. He was still breathing but there was a lot of blood. The person who had hit Marik had ran. Bastard Yugi would hunt them down later and send them to the shadow realm. Right now though Marik needed his help.

They others were shocked to watch Yugi at work as he cradled the man in his arms. Tears running down his face, reporting the accident. He hung up when the worker told him an ambulance was on the way.

"Yugi what the hell is going on, what did he do to you?" Joey asked but Bakura's face looked grim. Tristan was still on the ground from where Yugi had pushed him.

"Whats going on whats going on!" Yugi yelled looking up, and more frightening then Yami or Bakura or anyone else they had ever face, had ever hoped to achieve.

"I was on my way with Marik to you my friends"-Yugi spat out the word- "To tell you that I'd met the man of my dreams. Who had just proposed to me"-All eyes feel to the ring on Yugi's finger-"and you very well may have killed him!" Yugi ended furiously. A dark aura surrounded Yugi. He was highly emotionally unstable at the moment and had never had the best control to begin with. He knew he wasn't being fair to his friends. They had no idea. But at the moment he didn't care about them. Only Marik, the others thought they were about to find a one way ticket to the Shadow Realm when Yugi's furious eyes turned dead looking as his gaze returned to Marik.

"Hold on love, they medics will be here soon and they'll fix you all right up. Here take a bit of my energy it will help you" Yugi said feeding some of his power into Marik to stabilize him.

The ambulance came, and left with Marik and Yugi. And three teens were left. Unable to figure out what they were suppose to say to the rest of the group. And wondering if Yugi could ever forgive them. Though Tristan wasn't so sure. "I thought Yugi was dating Malik!" Tristan exclaimed "What if Marik used that to get to Yugi!"

Bakura just shook his head. "He doesn't have the rod and even if he did we all know he never had the power to over power Yugi. As for the dating Malik thing. I was never quite so sure about that. Yugi's always been very passionate about everything he did. I never saw him as timid when it came to love. Malik may of felt they were dating but I always figured Yugi just saw a friend. Nor more so then now. And remember all the excuses Yugi kept coming up with. They most of been so he could go to Marik. I never said anything because I might have been wrong and Malik seemed so happy. Now I wish I had. Damn I hate regrets We've made a grave mistake" Bakura said to the other two.

"SO what your going to defend him. I'd expect that from you!" Tristan yelled.

"Whats that suppose to mean!" Bakura growled out.

"Hey calm down here Trist and apologize that was uncalled for. We're all stressed no need to take it out on each other. Now we need to figure out what we are going to do" Joey said stopping the possible fight.

"Yah I'm sorry man. I just can you believe it? Man" Tristan said.

Bakura just huffed as a sign that he accepted the apology. "I'll explain, I can deal with the anger and a devastated Malik. But we need to go find the others" he finished then turned to walk off as a man on a mission.

A/N 1: This is a real band based out of Indianapolis Indiana, they are local and awesome I love them. You have to check out their site it's on myspace and their name is virginmillionaires I absolutely love their song "for a while" you will not regret checking it out. And if you're in the area see if you can catch them sometime. I'll be at their August 25th show!


	6. Hospital

Here you go the next chapter. Enjoy and please review!

Oh yah and I am looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested let me know. (Ra knows I needed one, probably Zeus, Budda, and countless other gods as well)

DHT

Bakura, Joey and Tristan walked up on the rest of the group.

Tea was currently sitting next to Mai animatedly talking about some movie that was coming out soon and how they should get the men to take them too it.

Yami and Seto were currently seated under a shade tree, Seto reading and Yami was speaking with Rebecca who was over to visit Mokuba yet again.

Mokuba was currently speaking with Serenity about how it could sometimes be annoying to have overprotective siblings. But they loved them anyway. Really Joey and Kaiba had a lot in common.

Duke was currently taking a nap in his fiancé's lap, while said fiancé was speaking with Malik, sharing memories of the past year. Malik was so happy for once he thought that his life was really looking up.

"Hey guys what happened you were suppose to be getting some drinks. It took you forever and you have nothing?" Mai said with a sweet teasing smile. But after her eyes landed on the them her demeanor fell.

"Whats wrong what happen?" That was Yami apparently he noticed their somber faces as well.

Tristan and Joey pretended like the dirt was the most interesting thing they had ever seen. Bakura sighed and ran a hand through his hair. This was difficult. A few years ago he would have cherished this moment but a lot had changed and being the barer of bad news was not something he enjoyed doing. The air was tense as all eyes worriedly fell on the trio.

"We ran into Yugi on the way" Bakura started somber "He's fine" Bakura added, he knew the rest would be hard but he needed them to listen and he wasn't lying 'at not least physically' he reminded himself.

"Why isn't he here then?" Malik asked concern laced in his voice. He really did care for Yugi- which didn't make things any easier for Bakura.

Bakura looked away "Look Malik…did Yugi give you any indication that you and him were a couple? Anything at all?"

Malik looked confused for a moment then got defensive "Of course! I've been on several dates with him."

"Malik, I really need an honest answer, did Yugi ever call it a date? Did he ever initiate any of the get together? Hold your hand, kiss you? Tell you he loved you?" Bakura asked. He knew it was cruel but he really needed the answers.

Malik just got angry and frustrated. "Well no! But he's shy and sweet! He'd never, …. STOP IT WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME THESE QUESTIONS" Malik was on his feet and near hysterics he started pounding on Bakura's chest "WHY! WHERE'S YUGI, SOMEONE MAKE HIM STOP!"

Ryou was about to reprimand Bakura, but a looked from him silenced it. Most of the group was to taken aback by the display to say much of anything. Seto took Yami's hand who had a kind of sad knowing look. He had never really felt anything out of the ordinary for Malik.

Duke was awake by now he stood and placed a hand on Malik's shoulder. "Calm down"

"No! Whats going on!" Malik yelled and looked at Bakura tears in his eyes. Though he'd stopped hitting him.

Bakura continued though he could look at Malik. "We found Yugi with someone else. He'd just been proposed too."

"What kind of cruel joke is this!" Malik yelled then looked to Tristan and Joey "I can't believe you would go along with this! Yugi would never cheat on me! He loves me I know he does!" Malik wrapped his arms around himself.

"It's not a joke Malik" Joey said in a low serious voice. "And Yugi never thought you two were dating. He just thought you two were friends who hung out together."

Bakura wasn't expecting the help but he was glad for it. Honestly he though of Malik as one of his best friends.

Ryou rose and wrapped his arms around Malik. He could tell his Yami wasn't lying. He felt horrible; he'd been the one to give Malik the most motivation to pursue Yugi.

"That still doesn't explain were Yugi is" Seto's cutting voice cut through it was a tone most of them had forgotten years ago.

"Nor why if he had been dating someone else for so long why he hid it from us" Yami finished.

"Joey Tristan and I…we mistook what was going on for them attacking Yugi. It went bad and he ended up being hit by a car that ran. Yugi called an ambulance and then proceeded to tell us in unfriendly terms a summary of what had been going on. He was on his way here to tell us when we ruined it." Bakura said in a whisper.

Malik went limp in Ryou's arms. He was like a heartbroken doll. His glass palace fell down around him.

"Who was he someone we know?" Duke asked quietly, as Yami and Seto stood.

"We need to get to the hospital" They said and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Bakura said placing a hand to his head. "You need to hear this too" Yami stopped and turned as Seto moved behind him to listen to Bakura "The person that Yugi was with, well we kind of had a good reason to think he was attacking Yugi, and yes we know him." Bakura said it was harder to reveal then he thought it would be. The final nail in Malik's coffin so to speak. "It was Marik, Malik's Yami" finally came out in a whisper.

A look of slight understanding passed across the faces of Yami and Ryou, like the last piece of the puzzle fell into place in their head.

"Him!" Malik came back to life screeching out the word like venom. "He probably brainwashed Yugi to get him away from me He-" his rant was cut short by one simple word.

"No" with came from Yami. Yami and moved up behind Malik but moved around in his view.

"Your not very close to your Yami, you never have been and that's understand able, but what that also means is there is something about a Yami Hikari relation ship you don't understand." Yami said just above a whisper but it held the command of the ruler he once was. Malik dare not speak in protest. "When either a Yami or Hikari feels strongly for someone else be it love hate friendship or any other strong emotion, those emotions are filtered through our link we still have. We were born from the same soul after all. This means that Bakura has feeling of strong affections for Duke, likewise Ryou for Tea, and Yugi for Seto, but it is not love" Yami took a breath. "I always in the back of my mind thought something was off between you and Yugi, because I never felt that serge of emotion for you. I kept trying to pass it off for various reasons, but I always felt just the same for you. In the end that can only mean one thing. Yugi was never in love with you. Too him you could only be a friend. You must be misplacing your own feelings towards Yugi for Marik's love" Yami said to the heart broken boy.

Yami was having a hard time grasping that Marik was who Yugi was in love with. But the situation at hand could only mean one thing. Marik really did love Yugi if he was affecting Malik this way. And in the deepest part of his heart he could identify Yugi's love for Marik. Sadly it all made sense to him.

Malik slapped Yami across the face "I don't care what you say. You can't right my feelings off that easily!" He said shaking. "I'm going to the hospital and I'll prove you wrong. I'm the one Yugi loves"

"Should we really let him go?" Ryou asked looking at the others.

Yami looked down. "Yes but not alone. I'm afraid that him seeing them may be the only way"

"Are you really sure Yami?" Ryou asked almost pleading.

"I wish I wasn't" was all Yami said as he took off after Malik.

"Mokuba can you call the school and tell them we wont be at graduation tonight and give them my sincerest apologies, but don't tell them what happened" Seto asked.

"Of course now go they need you now" Mokuba offered his brother a small smile as he turned to follow Yami.

The only thing certain to the group was that graduation wasn't going to be the happy celebration they all thought it was just a few minutes ago.

----

The car ride happened in silence not much else could be said.

Malik was left to brood. The more he though about it, the more doubts came to mind about his and Yugi's relationship.

They arrived at the hospital and any and all resistance they met with was quickly silenced by Seto. They found Yugi curled up in a chair in the emergency waiting room. He was clutching a pendant around his neck.

"Yugi?" Yami's soft voice filtered through the air.

Yugi looked up dazed. Yami had never seen the boy so miserable. He didn't have much time to think though as he found himself with an arm full of the sobbing teenager. Yami couldn't tell what Yugi was trying to say he stroked his hair.

"Its alright Yugi, Bakura explained to us what happened. I'm so sorry aibou." Yami said sitting down with Yugi in his lap.

Malik just watched. Yugi had seen him but had no reaction and barely and recognition, at that moment he knew Yugi didn't love him. Yugi had never loved him. He felt himself die that very moment. He didn't care what garbage Yami had spouted. His feelings were real this wasn't affection, this was love. He took a seat across the room. Seto sat near him but not next too. Right now Yugi needed Yami and he was the only one who could possibly help.

In Yami's arms Yugi calmed down a bit to become intelligible. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you anything Yami. But I'm so worried, he can't die he can't Yami. I love him!"

"It's alright Yugi. I understand why you would have been afraid to reveal this to us. Not all of us have hearts as open and forgiving as yours. I'm eternally sorry you have to suffer for it. I'm sure he won't die, not with you hear waiting for him" Yami said soothingly.

"You don't care who it is?" Yugi asked resting his head on Yami's chest.

"He wouldn't have been my first choice for you, but it's not my choice in the end it's yours. I can feel through the link that you love him deeply. That's all that matters to me. Your happiness" Yami said. He did have some more to say on the subject, but Yugi didn't need to hear it right now.

Malik however felt and ache were his heart use to be. A pain he'd never experienced before. He held it all in for now. Yugi didn't need his 'misguided' affections at the moment. Like Yami he only really wanted Yugi to be happy. He just wished that his happiness lye with him. Secretly he hoped Marik wouldn't survive so then maybe he would have a chance with Yugi. But it was a selfish thought quickly dismissed. He'd walk through the shadow realm unarmed to keep pain from Yugi.

Yugi's eyes first feel on Seto once he calmed. Seto he expected and was glad to see the brunette. However the other person in the room.

"Malik?" Yugi asked questionably.

Malik's gaze returned to Yugi but he couldn't speak, not yet.

"I guess I'm just surprised that you of all people would be here." Yugi said looking down. As the knife in Malik's chest twisted, was Yugi truly that oblivious to his feelings? Well if so he'd keep it that way.

"Well you know, he was my Yami, and if he really has changed…" He trailed off he didn't know what else to say.

Yugi smiled "He has, and he's been so worried about you. He originally came here to Japan to guard over you and Ishizu and Rashid…" Yugi said "That's how I met him again" he was smiling at the fond memory even if there was a bit of sorrow in his voice.

Malik wasn't sure how but he just smiled back. "He'll have to tell me all about it when he gets better"

---

Several hours later found Marik out of surgery. Yugi who refused to leave the room (and again was allowed to stay thanks to Seto) was now asleep. Marik had come through surgery but they weren't sure if he would last the night. He had numerous internal injuries and had lost a lot of blood. His normally tan skin paper white, Yugi was scared.

Mokuba had called and told them that under the circumstances that they would temporarily postpone graduation. Not that anyone at the hospital cared.

Seto and Yami checked into the Hotel next to the hospital so they could be close by. They had offered Malik a room but he had refused. They others had stopped by but none had gone to in to see Marik and Yugi, getting their information from Yami. They really didn't know what to say.

Each report they received just sounded worse and worse. It seemed like Marik was fading fast and there was nothing they could do about it. None of them had ever felt so helpless.

Yugi had wanted to stay up all night but sleep claimed him as he clutched Marik's hand. Yami had no desire to wake him. Let him sleep while he could.

Finally around 2 am everyone had left. They hadn't seen Malik for a good 3 hours. It wasn't long after Ryou spoke to him that he disappeared. Ryou had apologized but Malik had insisted that there was no way Ryou could have known that Yugi was really in love with Marik instead. It didn't do much to help Ryou's guilt about the situation.

Tea, Mai and Serenity had the task of reassuring their boyfriends that Yugi would forgive them for what they had done. They acted out of instinct to protect him. They insisted (or at least Joey and Tristan) that there was no way and none of them had seen Yugi right after the accident.

Malik however had not left the hospital. But he couldn't take the others right at the moment. They all know who loved them and were secure in that knowledge. Malik honestly didn't know what he was going to do without Yugi. His whole life revolved around the pharaoh's reincarnation. However he didn't not wish to dwell on life's ironies at the moment, he must of done something horrible to piss the gods off. Though one had to admit attempting to steal the pharaoh's power and dominate the world probably qualified.

His feet finally brought him back to Marik's room. The doctors didn't dare stop him unless he did some actual harm. They knew he was with Seto Kaiba, and most likely the patient's brother. Malik watched the scene in front of him.

This close he could feel the life energy ebbing away from Marik. He maybe only had an hour. He wanted to be mad at Marik for stealing his life away, and joyful that he would be gone soon. But he couldn't. Looking at Yugi he knew what would happen if Yugi lost Marik. He couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't let that happen. At this point only one thing could save his life.

With that in mind he went over to Yugi, leaning down tears in his eyes he left a ghost of a kiss on Yugi's lips. "I love you Yugi, and now I realize you don't love me. But you see I can't continue like this. I don't care what the others say, for me this is real love. This is all I can give to you" with that he took out a bit of paper writing a short note to his sister and took Marik's other hand.

In theory he knew how this should work. It would basically be a double possession. He would force his soul into Marik's body and force Marik's soul into his body. Nothing would really change because honestly they were almost carbon copies. Just Marik would be the one to survive this night. He just hoped that Yugi would be at least a little sad in his passing.

---

He closed his eyes and when he opened them he was face to face with Marik. "Malik! What are you doing here!" said a shocked Marik.

"Saving your life" He said quietly.

"What! No! Don't stop now don't do this!" Marik said.

"No, this isn't for you its for Yugi. Don't struggle, your spirit doesn't have enough energy to do so at the moment" Malik said with a sad smile. "Just let him know I loved him too."

The next thing he knew Malik briefly passed through him. He felt torn and then pain before it all went black.

---

The beeping woke Yugi up as he jumped "Marik! Marik!" Yugi screamed trying to wake the body lying on the bed. However he was quickly was pushed out of the room by doctors trying to save their patients. And he wasn't alone.

Strong arms wrapped around him as he cried. He looked up and almost gasped. "How…"

Tears were streaming down the face of the one holding him. The one who should be in the bed dying. But he wasn't he knew those eyes, They belonged to Marik.

"I..I'm not sure. Somehow he switched our bodies." Marik said with a whisper.

Just then a doctor came out. "I'm sorry we did but we could but we couldn't save him. I'm terribly sorry." The doctor said and turned down the hall.

Yugi should have been sad. He should have really, but his deepest emotion was relief that it wasn't Marik. He hated himself for it. And he was saddened by Malik's death. But Marik was still alive.

"I meant to protect him" Marik said squeezing Yugi tight.

"I know, we should go tell the others" Yugi said kissing Marik. "We can't do anything else here"

--

AH ;; don't' kill me. loves on malik I cried writing this, and when I decided this is were I needed to go with the fic. This isn't the end yet. I've got one more chapter, an epilogue really to tie up everything else. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and followed this story so far. I know I've been a pain finishing it and I hope it was worth it. (or will be with the epilogue)

DHT


End file.
